Dance With Death
by Noelerin
Summary: Finished! 3rd piece in my series, Hp, LoTR, BtVS crossover. R and R, please. A belated thank you finally added, as well as Chs. 9, 10, and 11.
1. Chapter One

Part One:  
  
Cornelius Fudge sat at his desk stiffly. To his right sat Mad Eye Moody impatiently. The spot on his left was conspicuously empty. Lucius Malfoy had failed to arrive.  
  
Footsteps echoed in the empty hallway seconds before the door opened. A panting, pale faced Percy Weasley stood in the doorway. "Sir, the killing curse was used. At Hogwarts." He gasped out, trying to breath.  
  
It was the only thing that stopped Minister Fudge's scold on his lips. Exchanging looks of startled fear and surprise with the auror, Fudge rose to his feet. "Gather your team together, Moody," he shakily ordered.  
  
"Yes, sir," Moody's voice was quiet, covering his contemptuous sneer. It would not do to let the minister know just how much he despised his boss' weakness and indecisiveness.   
  
"Weasley, prepare the port key to take us to Dumbledore's office." Fudge watched the door close with a click behind them and inhaled deeply.  
  
When the door opened again, he jumped in fright.  
  
Narcissa Malfoy coldly stared down at him before gliding in and moving towards him. She sat down in his chair and folded her hands in her lap, looking up at him. "Minister Fudge, please, have a seat." There was cold amusement in her voice.  
  
So shocked was he that he dropped into the chair Moody had vacated so recently.  
  
"Much better. Now, we can have a civilized conversation."  
  
"What are you doing here?" He whispered through dry lips.  
  
Her smile was slight as she observed him squirming in the chair, trying to regain some form of dignity. "Why do you think I'm here for anything, Minister? I am a member of this community. May be I desire to see up close the man in charge and observe how he handles things."  
  
"I am afraid that is not possible right now. But if you come back, I'll see to it that you can see the ministry in action." Fudge offered, knowing that it wouldn't do to offend such an important member of the aristocracy.  
  
"Is there some reason that tonight won't do?" She purred, pinning him in place. "I had it from my husband that work doesn't slow down just because the sun is setting."  
  
"Of course not," he stuttered. "But I am about to leave on urgent business."  
  
"Oh, excellent. I would love to see you in action. Tell me, dear minister, is it a raid?"  
  
He hesitated, "well, no. I am afraid that it is more serious than that, Mrs. Malfoy." The words were drawn out slowly, almost against his will.  
  
"Not another dreadful rumor about You-Know-Who returning!" She exclaimed, dismay coloring her face.  
  
"Of course not," Fudge was quick to reassure her. "Nothing of the kind, Mrs. Malfoy. I assure you, if it had anything to do with that, I would not be giving it even a moment's thought. We know that he's gone."  
  
A slight smile crossed the curved lips, "I see. Please, dear friend of Lucius, call me Narcissa. We should not stand on ceremony with each other, Cornelius."  
  
"Very well, Mrs....Narcissa It's just a little trouble at Hogwarts, nothing to worry about." He quickly finished, once again noting the fear in her beautiful face.  
  
"Nothing? Nothing!?!" She shrieked, "My son is at Hogwarts and there is trouble there that you must see to personally? And you dare to sit there telling me that there's nothing to worry about?" Hysteria colored her voice, her cheeks pink with rage.  
  
"I have my best aurors on the job," Fudge tried to soothe the hysterical woman.  
  
"I don't care!" She stood up and ripped the door open, striding down the hall. "I am going with your or without you. But know this, my dear Minister Fudge, I am going." The door hit the wall behind her, she could hear him following her, a plea in his voice.  
  
"But, Narcissa, it would be best if you remained here We will bring you proof that your son is well. Even send him home if that would relieve your mind," his voice ended on a squeak when she faced him.  
  
Turning the full power of her rage on him, she snapped, "I will not be placated, Minister, until I see with my own eyes that all is well with my son. You do not want to cross me, Fudge."  
  
With a sigh, he yielded. It would take someone with more courage than he to stand in the way of this virago.  
  
Mad Eye Moody glared at her but her gaze was calm when they clashed. "What's she doing here?"  
  
"Checking on her son," Fudge tiredly explained.  
  
"Look here, missy, you have no business in this." Moody snapped, unimpressed by her imperious exterior. "Get on with you."  
  
Narcissa looked at him at though he was a fly in her way that she wanted to squash more than anything. In a very precise and distinctive voice, she addressed him. "My son is at that school, which makes it my business, you wretched being. Do not think for one moment of leaving me behind because I know the way to Hogwarts and you wouldn't want me to accidentally destroy anything, would you?"  
  
Percy's arrival ended any further conversation and handed Fudge the port key, stepping back reluctantly. "I'll get things ready for your return, sir."  
  
Minister Fudge nodded gratefully before activating it. The small group of five disappeared and reappeared in a cheery office.  
  
"You're late, Minister Fudge, I was expecting you a few minutes ago. Oh, I see that you've brought Mrs. Malfoy with you. Hello, your son is resting in his common room. I would advise you to have a word with Professor Snape before you go see young Draco." Albus spoke from somewhere on the groups right, helping them up and moving to sit at his desk. "Tea?"  
  
"This isn't a social call, Dumbledore." Cornelius growled, moving to stand in front of the desk. He felt rather self conscious, knowing that he never looked his best after port key travel. Looking around, he was disconcerted to find that Moody and Narcissa looked as though they had just walked in.  
  
"When someone dies, it rarely is." Albus replied mildly, gesturing for them to sit down. "But I would rather we deal with this situation in comfort. Ah, Severus, how good of you to come. Please, take Mrs. Malfoy downstairs." He nodded to the potions master who had walked in, followed by Minerva.  
  
"Of course, Headmaster." Severus turned to Narcissa, wondering what Albus was up to. "This way."  
  
"I'll join you, if you don't mind." Moody faced them, open challenge in his face.  
  
Severus turned to the Headmaster, then back to the auror. "I do not, Professor Moody." His voice was stiff but polite. The trio left Albus' office, aware of the sharp gaze upon them.  
  
Moody moved back to observe the two Slytherins, trying to draw a real picture about them. But they were not veterans of Slytherin just because of their family lines, they were prepared. Survival was not just a word to them, it was a way of life.  
  
"I want to see my son, Severus." Her face was still full of fear. But Severus caught the hint of something else in the depths of her eyes.  
  
"I am afraid that is not possible at the moment, Narcissa." He deliberately used her given name.  
  
Her eyes narrowed, voice trembling with suppressed rage. "Are you trying to keep me from my son?"  
  
"You know me better than that. But young Mister Malfoy has been upset by this attack. I do not think it wise to see him before you have composed yourself." His voice was neutral.  
  
"Of course. You are correct, as usual, Severus." Barely reigned in emotions. But she was not Lucius' wife because their family had arranged their marriage. She could wait. "Tell me, Professor Moody, what do you make of this attack?"  
  
"Until I see where it has occurred, I cannot say." He spoke harshly, unable to sense anything from them. Turning to the dark potions professor, he spoke with restrained suspicion. "Well, Snape, what happened here tonight? How did this person get past the wards?"  
  
Not knowing exactly what Albus wanted him to say, he kept the explanation brief. "Lucius Malfoy was killed outside the potions classroom. Assassin unknown."  
  
"And you heard nothing?" Moody was skeptical.  
  
"I was overseeing Potter's," he sneered at the name, "detention."  
  
"What crime would he have committed to warrant your personal attention?"  
  
Meeting both eyes, Severus answered without flinching. "Disrespecting a teacher. Being out after hours. Merely existing. Discipline and rules must be enforced-even on would be heroes, Professor Moody."  
  
Turning, as though aware that Narcissa was no longer with them, Severus barked, "Are you coming? I assure you that your husband's body has not been desecrated." But his tone was slightly sympathetic-for him anyway.  
  
"Lucius? Dead?" Her voice was faint and she swayed slightly, leaning against the wall for support. "No. It just can't be." Suddenly, her voice gained strength with her growing shock.  
  
Moody glanced her way, wary of using his mystic eye on the clearly unstable woman. "Mrs. Malfoy? Are you all right?"  
  
"Don't touch me!" She shrieked, jerking back. "You've always hated him, wanted him dead. And you," she rounded on Severus, "why didn't you do more to help him?" Bolting down the hallway, she headed for his classroom.  
  
Severus was startled by this behavior. Surely she had known, Lucius and Narcissa had not just married, they had chosen to be bonded as well. Was this merely a trick, he thought, following her with Moody at his heels. They skidded to a stop, nearly colliding with each other in their shock. Narcissa was weeping over Lucius' prone body, true tears. As one, they moved back.  
  
"I do not understand, Snape. They were bonded. It is recorded, I was there. Why didn't she feel his loss?"  
  
"I do not know, Professor, that's what troubles me." He murmured, gazing thoughtfully at the floor. "Narcissa is not a fool nor is she blind. She's up to something and that bothers me. Of the two, Narcissa is the worst."  
  
Moody snorted, but kept quiet, watching his companion thoughtfully. The man was unaware of the contemplative study, there was something different about him. "You've changed since last I saw you, Snape. You seem...different somehow." He finally said, half-angrily. "And don't call me professor, I am not."  
  
The professor shrugged, "that might be due to the shifting tides."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sharply asked.  
  
Darkly enigmatic eyes met his, "I am not at liberty to discuss this with you. Even if I was, this is not the place nor is it the time."  
  
***  
  
Inside the temporary morgue, away from the voices in the hall, Narcissa slowly regained control of herself. Her hand clasped the cold, lifeless one almost desperately. "I was hoping that it wasn't real." She choked, head bent near his cloak.  
  
"When I felt you leave, I was hoping it was a joke. One of those cruel jokes you loved to pull on me when our bond was still brand new. I thought I'd come here and find you waiting for me with that sexy, twisted smile on your face, the one that always drove me crazy. Yet, here I am and you're not with me." Halting momentarily as more sobs rose and a shaking hand brushed back the fine, silky hair.  
  
"Lucius, my love, my life. What am I to do without you? There isn't even a trace of your magic to bring you back with. You be spelled yourself to prevent magic theft perfectly, Luc." Kissing cold lips for the last time, she slowly stood back and let him go.  
  
When she emerged from the room, her face was pale but she was composed. "May I see Draco now, Severus? I will not cause a scene."  
  
"Would you excuse us, Moody?" He asked, feeling awkward using his name. Turning to face her, he could think of no reason to refuse her request and led her to the Slytherin dorms. "Wait here while I go get him. If he is sleeping, I do not want to disturb him."  
  
"I understand," her voice was soft. She took a seat near the fire, turning away from the seat she used to sit in because it reminded her of Lucius. Rubbing her hands, she hoped that she would be able to keep her promise to her old friend. Severus would not hesitate to throw her out.  
  
"Mother?" A hesitant voice asked from the doorway. Even though he was expecting her, he hadn't truly believed she would show up.  
  
She turned at the youthful voice and nearly jumped out of her skin, seeing Lucius' eyes and face watching her warily. Fear was in those familiar gray eyes and trepidation, along with something she couldn't quite place. "Draco, why am I mother to you?" Her voice was soft, soothing.  
  
Taking a step in, he waited until he'd regained control of his voice before speaking. "You have always told me to call you that as a sign of respect."  
  
"So I have. But, my darling baby, surely you must realize that that was for your father," she chocked on the word, feeling pain rush in anew. That new pain was reflected in her next words, "please, come over here. I know that you have had a trying day, let me try to make it better."  
  
Draco was unsure. He wanted to hold his mother, he loved her. But he knew her, he had seen how deceiving she could be. The teary eyes decided him, he was not able to resist the pain in them.  
  
"Oh, mum. I'm sorry," he rushed to her side and buried his face in her lap. After a moment, he felt the light touch of her hand stroking his hair soothingly. 


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note #1: ' mind speak' mostly used by Septina and Severus. But it also signifies any conversation that takes place between two minds.  
  
Part Two:  
  
One Month Later:  
  
Sirius paced at the foot of the bed. Something was terribly wrong. It was late, later than any meeting Septina had attended since they had arrived. A floorboard creaked and he changed forms. His eyes turned to the door, which slowly opened.  
  
Septina entered and leaned against the closed door with a deep, drawn-out sigh. Things had not gone well. Pushing away, she protected the door and went to the bathroom. Sirius whimpered, looking to her for answers.  
  
Turning towards the sound, her head shook. "Not now, Grim." The door closed with a sharp click behind her and he was left unsatisfied for the moment.  
  
After a shower, she emerged and fell onto the bed. Recognizing the defeated posture, he leapt onto the bed and transformed. "What happened?"  
  
"Bellatrix returned," she spoke dully. "Voldemort couldn't be happier."  
  
"I can just imagine," his reply was dry. Bellatrix Lestrange was one woman he remembered all to well from his days as an auror.  
  
"Bellatrix and I have never gotten along. She believes that I never had to work for or suffer after I recieved my mark. She's positively gleeful that I've been humbled." There was a pause, he got the feeling he wasn't going to like what he heard next. "She wants to meet you, give you some award for keeping me humbled."  
  
He was right. "I can't. She has seen me transform, she knows me."  
  
"You haven't much choice in the matter, unless you want to leave. Voldemort thinks it's a splendid idea and gave the order, for you to be at tomorrow's gathering."  
  
Sirius flinched. From her tone and the cold look on her face, she expected him to flee. His spine straightened and he glared, though he knew she couldn't see it. How dare she condemn him out of hand? "I'll be there, Septina."  
  
Echoes of Lily, the dark haired Slytherin mused. "I believe you. Really. Just try to reign in the conceit."  
  
He flushed, "anything else?"  
  
"Narcissa took me aside and regaled me with tales about her bonding with her son. I need to find out what she's up to, Severus is having no luck. He also feels a change in Draco. Draco's become more erratic, less reliable. In fact, he's gotten himself into more trouble since his father's death than he has during his first six years there."  
  
"She's probably trying to remake Lucius in Draco," Sirius remarked offhandedly.  
  
"What?" she whispered, her hand clutching the sheet.  
  
Startled, he elaborated. "It makes sense. The resemblance between the two is uncanny. And sons usually take after their fathers. May be the feel of his father's life slipping through his hands was to much for him," Sirius stopped, suddenly aware of the implications. He cursed.  
  
"Indeed," she quickly rose and filled a bowl with water. Recasting the protection spell, she elongated it to cover the entire room and a bit into the hallway. Slicing her hand open, she let the blood flow into the bowl and swirl around. When it changed from clear to a deep red, she chanted in a language Sirius didn't recognize.  
  
Shimmering for a moment, the blood red water dissolved and turned in a hard mirror. A familiar form turned towards it, "Severus?" It was uncertain, this mode of communication was something they rarely tried and never with much success.  
  
"Septina," the relief was evident in him. They hadn't come into contact since the night she'd been called. "You look terrible. Is everything okay?"  
  
"No." It was blunt. "For once Sirius Black came up with the solution to our Malfoy drama. He thinks that Narcissa may be trying to revive Lucius in Dray."  
  
"The mutt has brains after all."  
  
Sirius bristled at their words but forced himself to retain control of himself. He was beginning to recognize certain defensive patterns in their behaviors. They were like snakes, coiled and ready to strike at anything that came their way. To prevent harm before any threat harmed them.  
  
It was a brilliant tactic, if terribly lonely.  
  
"He isn't much. But I've come to tolerate him." Septina's voice was mild, "he's not that bad really."  
  
Severus shook his head, "Any ideas on how to handle Dray?"  
  
"No. You?"  
  
"I don't. As odd as this may seem, Hermione is the only one who gets through to him these days."  
  
"Like Lily, is she?" She shrewdly guessed, still knowing she needed to meet the girl.  
  
"Very much so," his voice was soft.  
  
"Put her on alert. And find out her line of magic." It was a semi-order, if she knew her brother-and she did-he had already done so.  
  
"Did that. While not in the line of the dragon, some were women of Avalon."  
  
She whistled, "things are beginning to turn back the clock."  
  
"Let's just hope that doors which shouldn't be opened, remain so." It was a grim warning.  
  
"Acknowledged."  
  
She heard Severus rustling as he turned around to talk to someone. When he faced her again, he seemed resigned. "Lily says to come home to Hogwarts. There's much to be done to restore her to life."  
  
"I will. If she can think of a reason Voldemort will let me return." She felt a change inside, "she already has, hasn't she?"  
  
"It all hinges on whether or not Sirius Black is ready to face Voldemort. As himself," he added.  
  
The sentence abruptly brought him out of his thoughts. Their eyes stared at him and he gulped nervously. Now what were the Snape twins expecting him to do?  
  
"Are you?" She asked, poking him in the side. "Ready to face Voldemort?"  
  
Slowly he nodded, feeling the dread already settle and explode in his belly But he knew it was time. One tanned hand clutched his left arm, "will I?"  
  
"Be expected to take the mark?" She finished, shaking her head, "no. Voldemort may not all there but even he knows that Harry Potter can feel the dark mark if there are more than two in an area. If I'm not mistaken, he'll want you to bring the boy to him."  
  
"I see." The prospect should've frightened him. It should've bothered him more. In some ways, it did but not as much as it once would have.  
  
"Septina, I have to go."  
  
"I know. Please, get some rest, you sound terrible."  
  
"There wasn't enough time." He spoke softly, as though afraid to disrupt things.  
  
Her nod reassured him and he knew that she felt the lack as well.  
  
"Fare thee well, sister mine." He ended the conversation and rose wearily. Rising, he turned and stopped, startled by the sight that met his eyes. "Why are you in my bed?"  
  
A laugh echoed lightly in the room, "the question, dearest Severus, should by why aren't you in bed?"  
  
"Work. Some of us are required to do so in order to provide the things we need to sustain life."  
  
"But, if I recall, sleep is one of those things." Lily chided, indicating that he should join her, "come on. You know me. I don't bite. Hard." She ended with a mischievous smile when he leapt back.  
  
"Lily, I do not find this situation even remotely amusing." He said repressively.  
  
"Sev, you rarely do nowadays. It seems that I shall have to remind you." She rose gracefully.  
  
"Don't bother."  
  
Clicking her tongue, she watched him. "What happened to you?"  
  
Black eyes met hers frankly. "Voldemort stole my soul. Lucius stole my heart."  
  
A slow smile curved her lips, "Well, you heart should be coming back soon, if I've calculated old Roldie-rot's reaction to Sirius correctly."  
  
Gliding towards him, she rested a ghostly palm on him chest. "As for the soul, that will have to wait until I'm more corporeal."  
  
He swallowed, unable to move back any farther.  
  
"I let you go almost 20 years ago. Do not think that you will escape me so easily this time, Severus Snape."  
  
There was no mistaking that threatening promise in her voice.  
  
"I will claim what is mine." Green eyes flashed a promise, then she pulled back. "Have a pleasant night. Do think of me, won't you?"  
  
She was gone, leaving him much like he'd been for sixteen long years. In a cold room. Alone.  
  
***  
  
Severus nodded tightly at Bellatrix, watching the door anxiously. He no longer cared what anyone thought about him. In just a few minutes he'd be seeing his sister. Being led in by a dog, as though she was unable to find her way around unaided. And not just any dog. Sirius Black.  
  
The irony of the situation did not escape him.  
  
Soft footfalls, but confident ones, reached his ears. It was all he could do to remain calm when she entered the room. Like the others, Septina had on the robe of a death eater. But the mask was missing. Voldemort didn't want them to cover their faces any longer, he felt there was no longer a reason for it. Don't you dare mess this up, he seemed to be saying when he met Black's eyes.  
  
"Attention, my fellow children," Voldemort's voice cracked as it carried out over the hushed voices. He cleared it irritably as they waited expectantly. "As you can see, our little seer has brought a friend to meet us. Septina, bring your guest forward that all may see and marvel at him."  
  
The two walked forward, Septina's expressionless face froze the catcalling cold. Sirius steeled himself for the moment to come. His eyes searched out Bellatrix and studied her. She seemed...colder somehow and less like the one he knew.  
  
Narcissa stood beside her. Coldly beautiful and proud. These two, he knew, were to be feared more than all the others. Even Voldemort had none of the hardened cruelty he could sense coming off the women in waves.  
  
He knew the moment Bellatrix saw him. She stiffened, staring at him, puzzled. Could it be possible that she didn't recognize him?  
  
"My Lord Voldemort," she spoke sharply, dropping to her knees before continuing. "That is no ordinary dog. It is the Grim!"  
  
"I know. It seems that death leads death well," Voldemort was disappointed by her reaction. He was expecting more from her, not this superstitious fear of the Grim's reputation. "Rise, if you have nothing further to say, woman."  
  
She flushed at the sharp tone in his voice. Glaring hatefully at the pair, Bellatrix stayed where she was.  
  
He flinched back. The dog in him couldn't prevent the low growl that rumbled in his throat. Nor could he stop from moving to protect Septina from this preserved threat. Septina didn't know if she should be offended or amused by this behavior, so she remained silent.  
  
'Sept, what is he doing?'  
  
'Protecting me, I guess.'  
  
'Hmmm...well, we better think of something fast because Bellatrix's lack of answer has changed things.  
  
'Not entirely. She's only made one comment and hasn't risen yet. But if she doesn't say anything, what of your connection with Dumbledore?'  
  
'He won't involve himself in this. Moody is wondering and pressing him for information about what's changed. He's reluctant to mention your return.'  
  
'I see.'  
  
There was a movement from the kneeling death eater. For a moment and they held their breath, waiting, then released it in disappointment when all she did was stand up.  
  
"I apologize for my comment. It was inconsiderate of me to waste your time, lord." Bellatrix spoke, her head bowed.  
  
"It was," Voldemort agreed, looking bored. "Septina, return with you r brother. I need another pair of eyes-I mean, senses-at Hogwarts."  
  
"Yes, lord," she spoke through teeth that longed to clench together. Mocking laughter filled the room as she stiffly walked to her brother.  
  
"And Septina?" he added sweetly. "Try to gain the Potter boy's confidence."  
  
"How? I'm a Slytherin, the very incarnation of evil. I am also a Snape."  
  
"He is a boy. Boys like dogs. You do the calculation." He spoke to her condescendingly, affectionately stroking the snake that curled into his lap.  
  
"I understand, lord." Ignoring everyone, she stood by Severus proudly. Without thought, their hands sought each other and held. The very feel of their power moving between them silenced the room. Sirius winced away from it even as he was drawn towards it.  
  
Voldemort's eyes narrowed and he stared hard at them. When nothing happened, he relaxed.  
  
'You pushed to hard,' Nagini hissed, turning away from the sight.  
  
He did not acknowledge her words, truthful though they were. Instead he concentrated on reintroducing terror to the world. "We have been much to quiet. Skulking in dark corners and hiding ourselves away as if there was nothing to celebrate. But I have returned. Wouldn't you say that that is cause for celebration?"  
  
He paused, watching as his words sunk in. The dark wizard kept a careful eye on the twins, Bellatrix, and Narcissa-his problem children. As usual, he couldn't read the twins' expressions but the women were another matter. If such a response would not be seen a juvenile, they would've been rubbing their hands gleefully. "Therefore, I suggest that we take in a few operas and bring them to stunning life for the muggles."  
  
"Delicious." Bellatrix purred, giving into impulse. "I heard that VonFloris' "Bacchanalia" is playing. It should be most appropriate as most people die in painful-and mystical-ways. In my opinion, it is one of his finest works. A joyous celebration of vampires and their ways of creating death and destruction. How do you come up with such brilliant plans?"  
  
Voldemort smirked, "it's a gift. Since you know so much of it, why don't you lead the operation?"  
  
"I would be honored. Of course, I hope that you'll join me." It was a semi-question.  
  
"Sadly, no. I want to pay a visit to the ministry. After Lucius' death, Minister Fudge has been seeking counsel from Frumblefore. I feel the need to remove a few things that Lucius stored there for safe keeping." He didn't look all that regretful, which meant he was planning a few other surprises.  
  
"If I may speak, lord?" Narcissa's smooth voice spoke up, "I have his ear, may be I could persuade him to seek clearer sight that that of a doddering old fool's?"  
  
Voldemort smiled, a cold light in his eyes. "I thought you'd never ask. Do as you will, Narcissa. But," he added, "remember who you answer to."  
  
She bowed gracefully, hiding her confusion under a curtain of hair. "Of course, lord. I am ever you obedient servant."  
  
"See that you remain so," It was more than a chilly reminder for her. Glowing red eyes stared at them all before he dismissed them.  
  
***  
  
A.N. #2: As far as I know, no such composer exists. Or does such an opera. If I am wrong, let me know that I may correct my error. Thank you. 


	3. Chapter Three

Part 3  
  
Walking through the forest, the trio was silent, lost in their thoughts and emotions. Sirius was especially concerned-how was he to warn Harry without alerting Voldemort? He cleared his throat and waited, wondering if they would hear him. They turned and looked at him, curiously.  
  
It hadn't escaped his notice that the twins had failed to release each other. The sallow skin and greasy hair that had plagued Snape for years had receded, now he looked like his normal self. His sister was also looking healthier, the sickly paleness had fled and was replaced with the creamy white he knew from school. He filed the questions relating to their appearance away for future reference.  
  
"Yes?" Severus asked, straining to be patient.  
  
Sirius smiled tightly, answering with a controlled politeness he didn't feel. "How is this deception to work? Now that we know Draco Malfoy may be turning towards helping Voldemort. And even if he isn't, he could be used unwittingly by his mother."  
  
"With a lot of luck. Hopefully, Potter has enough sense of self-preservation to resist the promise of a family. But that child is so starved for familial affection and warmth, I don't know if he can do it." The potions master replied, after giving the question some thought.  
  
"He knows," Septina said. "I felt his connection to Voldemort. Young Potter was at the meeting with us."  
  
Sirius smacked his head in exasperation, "of course. He told me that his scar hurts when Voldemort is hurting someone. He said that sometimes he's attended the meetings as the Dark Lord. But he has also been the victim of the curses."  
  
An eyebrow rose, "and you just now thought of telling me?"  
  
"He isn't alone, Sept. I knew," he pulled on his sister's hand, setting them off on the path again. "I had not given them much thought when he told us of them his fourth year. Stupid of me, I know. But when I heard nothing else about them, I thought he'd been making it up as an excuse to wander the school grounds after curfew."  
  
"Who else knows?" she asked.  
  
"Dumbledore, Lupin, his two friends, Professor MacGonagal. I'm not sure of anyone else," turning to Sirius, he asked. "Can you think of anyone I've missed? His family, perhaps?"  
  
Black's head shook, "doubtful. They don't want to hear it, preferring to believe that the less they know, the less is happening."  
  
"Sounds exactly like them," Harry's voice suddenly came from the darkness.  
  
"Potter. Have you no respect for rules?" Severus snapped, "Headmaster Dumbledore told you and the other students that the forest is forbidden."  
  
"I am not alone, sir," he spat the word out. Removing the cloak, he stood in front of them defiantly.  
  
"Of course not. Do you have so little regard for your friends' lives that you would bring them out here? What if we had been followed?"  
  
"Severus. That will be quite enough. I know you worry about my son, but this is taking it a little to far. If you aren't careful, he might begin to think you're his dad." Lily's amused but authoritative voice broke into his diatribe.  
  
Instantly, Severus was silenced, though he couldn't disguise the revolted look on his face.  
  
"He was worried about the three of you and came to me. In some people's minds, I am dead. But my power is still stronger that anything in this forest. Or anything that may have followed you." She emerged from the shadows and stood by Harry, an arm slung around his shoulders casually.  
  
Septina gasped. Without Dumbledore's presence, Lily's power hit her dead on. With the dark of the forest behind them and her brother by her side, she felt herself falling back into time. Godric's Hollow, a Halloween night, sixteen years ago.  
  
"What's happening?" Harry's voice was panicked. It was one thing to read about the visions, quite another to see it happening.  
  
"Welcome to my world, Mister Potter. If you will recall your mother's words?"  
  
Flinching away from the bite in his voice, Harry moved closer to his mother. "But this is different than what I expected. I thought it would be more like what happened to Professor Trewlany," he defended himself.  
  
"Yes, I had heard of her 'prediction'. The source of their visions are on opposite sides of the spectrum. My sister's are tied directly to her power. Professor Trewlany's is more of a link." His voice had assumed his lecture tone, even as he searched for the chamomile he had in his pockets. Black eyes blinked in shock when Sirius handed him a clean cloth and helped by taking Septina from him. "Thanks."  
  
He nodded, "I've seen it a few times before. She had to talk me through what to do."  
  
Her eyes snapped open after a moment, the scent soothing her. "What utter fools we've been. Voldemort didn't want to kill Harry Potter. He always intended to kill Lily. What he wanted from Harry was his magic source, making him a squib and his slave."  
  
"I'm such an idiot!" Severus exclaimed, "I should've seen it. That's why avada kedavra didn't work. That's how come his and Potter's powers became entangled."  
  
"Exactly. That's also why I see Lily in pieces. You figured out what he really wanted when he killed you. But you were able to send some of your power elsewhere. I can't quite follow the trail but it seems to go somewhere dark-with teeth?" Her words ended on a question.  
  
"As lovely as this bonding is," Sirius spoke up, picking her up, "we should move. Now." Word became action and he raced though, easily avoiding many of the pratfalls and giving her no time to protest his actions.  
  
Lily, Harry, and Severus were right behind them but Severus paused, feeling something brush his mind. Turning around, he stared into the darkness. Beyond the clearing they had been standing is, a faint light burned. The tiny glow stayed steady even as the thing drew closer and entered the empty space. For a moment, doe eyes met his black ones, twinkled in recognition, and disappeared into the forest.  
  
The dark haired man shivered and followed them. They were waiting for him in the hall, Septina came immediately to his side, "Unicorn. Black unicorn." He answered succinctly to the unspoken question in everyone's eyes. But only a few knew what he was talking about and the weight of his words showed on their faces.  
  
Remus appeared around the corner, out of breath and shaking. In response to the curious looks, he spoke between labored breaths. "Headmaster, there's been an attack. In London. At the Watcher's Headquarters."  
  
"Severus? Septina?" Albus asked, looking to them for answers.  
  
"Not Voldemort's doing. Some of his best agents work there," Severus replied.  
  
James joined them, looking like he'd rather be elsewhere. "No. This thing is older than anything we've ever come across. It's an ancient power."  
  
"A dark unicorn. An attack on the watcher's by someone who is not Voldemort." Lily mused, drawing her own conclusions. "Septina, Morgaine said you released the second, which we later found out was called the First. Is it possible?" She let it trail off, knowing she was right.  
  
"I would say so." Septina's expression was dead.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Harry asked, once more reminding them of his presence.  
  
"Rest. Sleep. There's nothing that we can do until tomorrow. To bed, all of you." Albus was firm and his eyes rested on the twins especially. They did what he asked with little complaint.  
  
Unnoticed by the door, a young blond stood in the shadows for a moment. He looked to the closed door, shoulder length hair swaying lightly, then back down the empty hall. "What am I doing?" he muttered, turning away and following the professor down the stairs.  
  
In another corner, watching him, a young witched breathed a sigh of relief. She turned and went upstairs.  
  
***  
  
Remus and Severus conversed quietly in the Headmaster's office. To their right, Harry Potter sat between his parents. Both wizards could feel the awkwardness in the boy. While the potions professor could care less, the dada teacher was worried. Why wasn't the boy more excited to have his parents by his side?   
  
The desk was empty of Albus for the moment. Mad-Eye Moody had found Peter Pettigrew on Hogwarts grounds and reported it to Minister Fudge. Cornelius had summoned Albus to see him for questioning earlier. Now that they had found the real traitor, Albus was talking to him about restoring to Sirius Black everything that the Ministry had taken.  
  
The door behind opened and Septina entered, Black at her heels. Literally. He hadn't gotten used to the fact that he was a free man yet. Hermione and Neville followed shortly after, making their party complete once the headmaster entered. Albus called for order, "as you know, Sirius Black is now an innocent man. How will that affect your dealings with Voldemort?"  
  
"He doesn't know who I am, yet. We haven't really dealt with the implications of my freedom yet," he shrugged, wishing the conversation wasn't focused on him. "Is there anyway we can keep it out of the press?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, as much as the Minister wishes to avoid admitting his error. The return of everything they took from you would be too big a story to miss." Headmaster Dumbledore was regretful. He felt better when Septina was with Sirius while under Voldemort's eye.  
  
Hermione smirked, "I believe there is a way."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Remember Rita Skeeter?" She waited for everyone to nod, though she noticed the confused expression on a few faces. "She's a pesky reporter that people in the muggle world refer to as a tabloid journalist. Trash is about all she can write. But she's good at misdirecting attention and she owes me a favor. I'm sure I can persuade her to help our cause."  
  
"Granger, you are quickly finding yourself among the few people I truly admire."  
  
"Thank you, Professor Snape." Brown eyes turned towards him briefly, then returned to the headmaster, "what do you think?"  
  
His eyes twinkled merrily, "I think it's a good idea, if you can keep Ms. Skeeter in line."  
  
She grinned evilly, "I don't think you'll have to worry about a thing coming from her, Headmaster."  
  
He nodded, then sobered quickly. "Now, onto more serious matters. Two weeks ago, the Watcher's Council suffered a devastating attack. Those who were in the building were killed. Since that attack many of those in the field have been slaughtered, along with their potential slayers. Minister Fudge refuses to do anything more than alert the public to watch out for an unknown fanatic."  
  
"Pandering, simpering, idiotic bureaucrat," Severus muttered, wanting nothing more than to pound his head on the wall.  
  
"Be that as it may, he is our minister, we should show some respect for him." Albus spoke over the chuckles. "The question is, do we do anything?"  
  
"Do we have the authority?" Remus asked, "slayers have always existed independently of us."  
  
"True. But this threat involves the welfare of more than them. If this thing gets stronger, it will become the threat Septina saw so long ago." Lily replied, gesturing for the twins to speak of secrets long kept and guarded with jealous zeal.  
  
In halting voices, they told their story, Severus telling most of it. "It was at the beginning of sixth year when this thing was released from the mirror."  
  
"We call it the First," a voice they didn't recognize spoke from behind them. "So sorry to be late but I had to fly back from Sunnydale. You did tell them I was coming, right, Remus?"  
  
The bespeckled man moved over to the professor and sat down on an empty chair, looking at his friend and waited expectantly.  
  
"I didn't get the chance to, Rupert," his reply was mild. "I thought that you weren't going to be able to come."  
  
"Quite all right. I can introduce myself. Rupert Giles, the only surviving watchers. And current tutor to Willow Rosenberg, who isn't with me at the moment."  
  
"Do you always barge in like an ill mannered youth?" Severus glared at the man but he remained calm.  
  
"No. If the situation wasn't so dire, I would have waited for Remus to bring me."  
  
James cleared his throat, "what is the First that you and Lily have mentioned."  
  
He pulled out a book and passed it to the headmaster. "We refer to it as the First but it is also known as the source. It is the earliest known evil to walk the earth. A non-corporeal force that can take the form of anyone. But there is a limit to its power and reach. Because it has no real form, it cannot touch, cannot feel. Centuries ago, the Tuatha de Denan managed to imprison it inside a mirror. Unfortunately before that happened, the source created the Hellmouth. Thus, it has always a firm hold in our world and was not rendered impotent. In fact, it has grown stronger over the years."  
  
"I see," Lily murmured. Her quick mind grasped the basic facts and assembled the picture. For some reason, this thing had been content to wait, to let a balance remain between light and dark. But now, it wanted something more/ What had tipped the scales? "When did the source make itself known?"  
  
"Its first definite move was with the death of a slayer potential in Bengal," Giles responded, suddenly becoming aware of the ghostlike form she bore. "But if you don't mind my asking, how do I know that you aren't it?"  
  
"True," she responded by moving to his side. Reaching out, she removed his glasses, polished them, and replaced them on his face. "Are you satisfied?"  
  
"Of you, yes. But what of him?" He pointed to James.  
  
Severus snorted, "I doubt even the First would be desperate enough to take the form of a Potter."  
  
"Shut it, Snape." James said, pushing the chair the potions master sat in over. "Need some help?" He smirked into the angry, startled face below him.  
  
"The day I willingly accept help from you, Potter, is the day I check myself into St. Mungo's. Permanently." Severus growled, getting up and righting his chair.  
  
"Boys." Dumbledore's voice was pleasant. But they could hear the threat clearly. "I swear, none of my other students have given me this much trouble in years. Merlyn, was that boring." He murmured, knowing from the various chuckles and smiles that he'd been heard.  
  
Subsiding, they contented themselves with glares of mutual loathing. Sirius, who had been watching all this through weary eyes, turned to Giles. "Well? Are you convinced that he is fine?" It came out low, threatening. He was tired of this. As much as he enjoyed the ability to move about freely, it was exhausting.  
  
"Their physicality cannot be questioned."  
  
"Good. What do you suggest we do about this thing?" Sirius asked, "I am all for action. Some would say I rush in without thinking."  
  
"Just some?" Severus whispered to his sister. "We must work on that." She grinned, not bothering to hide her laughter.  
  
Sirius continued as though there had been no interruption. "But I hope I've developed enough common sense to not rush into something like this without knowledge of how to handle it."  
  
"That's the problem. Almost all the books we had were destroyed with the counsel. My supply is pitifully low. And what I did have, I left with Buffy in Sunnydale." Giles shook his head, "there's little more that I can offer on the situation."  
  
"What of our books? Surely, we'd have something in them?" Hermione spoke for the first time since discussing Rita Skeeter and her ability to help them out.  
  
Remus sighed, "not all things are found in books, Hermione. Though we have an extensive collection, they are geared towards learning and our own history. Anything that happened in the muggle world that does not directly involve us will not be found in them. For example, while the witch trials get extensive coverage, the wars of the world are vastly ignored. I'm sure you've noticed the distinct lack in your muggle studies class."  
  
"Actually, I have and wondered about it."  
  
"That's not quite true, Remus. Salazar Slytherin was very interested in the goings on in the muggle world, as well as arcane things. He also kept meticulous records, didn't he?" Lily asked, turning to Severus-who poked his sister.  
  
Glaring at her brother, she noticed that everyone was looking at her curiously. Quickly, she shook off her thoughts and recalled the conversation, "yes. But they're in parseltongue," she murmured, "and while it is known that Mr. Harry Potter can speak it, reading it is something else entirely."  
  
"Especially since it would be in the original, unmodified tongue," Severus concluded. "Like all languages, parseltongue has evolved and changed. The only one who might pull it off is a dragon."  
  
"A dragon?" Harry asked, curious.  
  
Severus nodded, "they are reptiles. And among the oldest and most gifted of beings. But, in order to speak to one, we'd need the authority of the dragon king."  
  
"And what am I?" Lily asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.  
  
Severus reluctantly smiled at her petulant expression. "Pendragon-king of dragons. Would you be able to speak to them?"  
  
"They will come if I call," she responded, folding her hands in her lap. Her green eyes sparkled, relishing this challenge.  
  
"Very well. We shall leave the translation in your capable hands, Lily. Anything else?" Albus queried, looking around the room-especially at Neville.  
  
Neville cleared his throat, bringing all eyes to him. "I hadn't wanted to say anything yet but...Voldemort has approached me. It seems you were right, Uncle Severus, about the connection he'd see between me and Harry." 


	4. Chapter Four

Part 4  
  
Ignoring the startled outbursts, Severus gestured for him to continue. "He wants to meet me. But I was not informed of when or where. Goyle's father will retrieve me."  
  
"I expected as much, Neville," Severus spoke then, ignoring the owl eyed looks he was receiving from Harry and Hermione. "I believe that Voldemort wants another Pettigrew. It is up to you to decide what to do. But I will give you my opinion if you ask for it."  
  
"I do. You know I always do." It was a wry observation.  
  
"Do not go to him unless you feel committed to bring him down. Voldemort may be less stable, less on top of things but he's still sharp enough to catch on to the scent of deception. He can get into your mind with ease. And he's still very persuasive, his ability to seduce anyone is unmatched."  
  
Neville quietly interrupted, "but you've taught me to keep him out."  
  
"I have because I feared this day would come," he agreed. "But even I am not able to truly teach you that."  
  
"I will decide after you've told me what Pettigrew did for him." Neville finally decided, mulling over Severus' words. "But I think you know what I my decision will be."  
  
Turning towards Septina, he smiled tentatively at her. She had that pensive look on her face that Severus got whenever he was onto something. Or about to lose his temper. "Aunt Septina? Harry needs to learn and Uncle Severus can't teach him."  
  
"Yes, of course he does, " she agreed, finally finishing whatever had caught her attention. "Mr. Giles, would it be possible for us to meet your student, Willow Rosenberg?"  
  
"I believe so. Why?" The ex-librarian felt a little at sea among all these people. He thought that they had known each other for years and yet they were acting as though every little thing they heard from the two Snapes was new to them.  
  
"Because I believe that she is Lily's missing piece."  
  
Silence dropped like a blanket over the room. Septina felt the weight of their eyes on her. "What?"  
  
"How did you come to such a startling conclusion?"  
  
"It was really something you said to me during my captivity, James. What now?" She stopped, irritated.  
  
He smirked, "I haven't heard you say my name since we were married."  
  
"Dry up, Potter. That wasn't a request by the way," she snapped.  
  
"Wait a second. You were married?" Harry squeaked.  
  
"Class project. Ancient history."  
  
"Except you did have my child."  
  
Harry's eyes widened, even as he paled. "You're my mother?!?! No freakin' way!"  
  
"I quite agreed. I merely bore you to keep you safe. Rest assured, Mr. Potter, Lily and James are your parents. In every way," she spoke repressively. "As for why I think Willow is Lily, it goes back to your words about feeling an odd power rising in the west."  
  
"Oh, yes. That would've been six years ago." James nodded, remembering. "You said I was crazy."  
  
Her look plainly spoke volumes that she still believed that. "If you don't mind my saying so, Mr. Giles, your mental shields are bad. It was easy for me to find out about Willow Rosenberg. She bears more than a passing resemblance to Lily and has an unknown source for her powers. I have come to the conclusion that Lily will be found in her. I ask again. Would it be possible to meet Ms. Rosenberg?"  
  
"I'll see what I can do. Willow isn't sure she wants to come near magic again." Giles' voice was faint with the effort to suppress his amusement.  
  
"She has no choice," Severus commented calmly. "Once great magic has been unleashed, it cannot be dropped without severe consequences. But, I'm sure you already knew that. Didn't you, Ripper?"  
  
"How did you?" He trailed off, not sure he wanted to know the answer.  
  
"As my sister said, your mental shields are terrible."  
  
"Have you no sense of decency? What do you mean by prying into his mind like that?" Remus was angry, and it showed. His eyes glowed and the hands resting on the chair were clutching so tightly, they whitened.  
  
Severus faced him, "we are Slytherins. And the first thing you learn is to protect yourself using any tools at hand. We do not know or trust this man, even if you do. He came here claming to be a watcher. Yet he is able to see Hogwarts-which only those of magic can. He has also found a way to bypass the password that protects this office."  
  
"Morals are good in theory. But theories do not help one survive." Septina added, flipping her hair over her shoulder. There was a slightly challenging look on her face.  
  
Albus cleared his throat, bringing their attention back to him. He'd put the book to the side after looking through it. "As enlightening as that is, it is not helpful. In the future, you two will refrain from such things. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"You do, Albus," they chorused obediently. But there was resentment in their eyes.  
  
"And Remus? Do not give my password to anyone without my express permission, all right?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Good," he then turned to Hermione, concern in his blue eyes. "How is young Mr. Malfoy doing?"  
  
"He's confused. Scared. And he doesn't know what he wants anymore. But I'm determined not to lose him."  
  
"Very well. You all know what you should do, carry on." It was a clear dismissal. "Harry, would you remain behind. I want to have a word with you."  
  
Though he was startled, Harry sat back down. "Of course."  
  
***  
  
"Professor Snape, a word with you and your sister, if I may?" Remus spoke from behind the exiting pair once they entered the hall and the passage had closed behind them.  
  
With a sigh, Severus gestured for him to join them. They were silent on the walk to Remus' office. It was an unconscious decision to go there instead of Severus', the distance being shorter.  
  
The door closed and Professor Lupin moved away then turned on them. "What do you two think you're playing at? Do you realize what you could've done? You invaded an untrained mind with no respect for him or me. Did you not pause to consider-even for a moment-the consequences of your actions? Not only have you embarrassed me but you violated a trust he placed in us all by coming here."  
  
He paused for a moment to catch his breath and glare at them. "I realize that we are not friends. In your own estimation, we aren't even acquaintances. But what you did tonight was reprehensible. It was inexcusable and I can see of no conceivable way for you to defend your actions. How you could...I am appalled."  
  
"Are you quite finished?" Severus asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"Is that all you can say? Have you no shame?"  
  
"We sold it along with our morals when we became spies, Lupin." It was spoken with quiet dignity.  
  
"We are what we are, Lupin. Do not expect us to excuse ourselves for following our instincts." Septina finished. As one, they left the room.  
  
Remus sank into his chair, utterly baffled by the puzzle that was the Snapes. His head rested in his hands as he rubbed his forehead. Defeated. How was he supposed to understand them when they continually undermined his efforts?  
  
"Remus?" Giles spoke from the doorway. Golden brown eyes met concerned blue ones. "I didn't mean to overhear but when you walked by and didn't see me, I got concerned."  
  
He sighed, "it's all right, Rupert. I should've included you in our conversation since it concerned you."  
  
Giles entered and shut the door, sitting down. "I cannot say that I am not hurt by their actions. But I cannot say that I did not expect them either."  
  
"Whether you did or not, does not excuse them." Remus protested, "I can't believe you would defend them."  
  
His hand rose, "peace. I am not defending or excusing them. What I am saying is that I was not unprepared. They saw only what I allowed them to see and they know it. Give me a little credit, Remus." His explanation ended on a smile.  
  
The professor chuckled, "all right. You've been spending to much time with the Americans, my friend."  
  
"Yes," he sighed. "They nearly ruined me for good English living."  
  
"Hopefully, we can rectify that while you are here." Remus spoke with a laugh, gesturing for him to sit down. The two friends spent the rest of the night reminiscing.  
  
***  
  
Down in the dungeons, Severus and Septina sat on the dark blue couch. She rested her head against the back with her eyes closed, contented. He was leaning against a pillow, his posture mimicking her own. At their feet, Sirius Black lay, head resting on his paws. "Do you think this will be a better way to restore Lily to life?"  
  
"If I'm right and if what I sensed through him of Willow, then we won't even have to do that."  
  
"Why?" He was curious. Ever since Lily had pointed out the shape of things, the two women had been searching for the connection that was drawing the events closer together. The twins had felt a literal web being spun over their actions and lives, guiding them towards one focal point. One tiny, silver thread bringing them together and one wrong move might tip the whole thing.  
  
Opening one eye, she glanced over at him. "I was able to follow a memory of his to the real Willow Rosenberg. I entered her mind and traced the flow of her power to it point of origin. Before the infamous attack, she had none. But the night it happened, Willow Rosenberg died."  
  
"What?" He exclaimed, eyes opening in shock. "But that means?"  
  
"Yes. Lily figured out what Voldemort was really doing almost too late to circumvent it. Her power reached out for a suitable outlet. It needed a place to go, to stay until the time was right. Willow was the perfect place because of her blood type and where she resided. The Hellmouth would protect her by sheltering her from outside forces seeking her." She nodded, agreeing with him. "In other words. Lily didn't really die that night. Her body did. That's why she a tad more physical than James."  
  
"It's her power that's helping him remain here." Severus mused, "why?"  
  
Septina shook her head, "that I do not know the answer to. Unless it is his guilt over what he thinks he's done to me."  
  
Sirius raised his head, nudging Severus' leg, he bought attention to him.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
With a sigh, the dog transformed, but stayed on the floor. "Why does James blame himself?"  
  
"He thinks that by trying to rescue me, he caused my blindness. The blame lies completely on Lucius' rather dead shoulders."  
  
"And what of Narcissa?"  
  
"She will be dealt with when we find out were her loyalties truly lie." Severus said, "she is not an easy read. And has always had only two loyalties. Herself and Lucius. I don't know what to do about her. And Draco really worries me, he is the unacknowledged leader of Slytherin. While some may stand firm, I fear others may follow his lead." With a sigh, he rose to his feet.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To finish the Wolf's Bane potion, I've been making some changes to it that I hope will improve its efficacy." He disappeared into his workshop, then reappeared a moment later. "Are you staying?"  
  
She nodded, "Poppy doesn't want me anywhere near the hospital wing for the rest of the week."  
  
"Excellent. Will you be sending the dog away?" His comment was off hand but pointed.  
  
"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed, glaring at the professor.  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
With a nod, he went back into the work room.  
  
"The dog?" He repeated Snape's words, unaccountably hurt that she hadn't defended him. "Haven't I proved myself to him yet?"  
  
Septina rested a hand on his shoulder, "be still, Black. Severus and I do not give our trust easily. Besides, you can't expect him to get over a lifetime of hatred in such a short time. And I felt there was no need to defend you, your actions will win my brother's trust. Your actions and no one else's."  
  
His head shook, "don't you ever get lonely?"  
  
"No. Why should we?"  
  
"Well, most people need friends and people."  
  
"We are not most people." It was a gentle reminder.  
  
"I noticed," grim tone of voice and face.  
  
"Don't look like that, Black, we are quite content with our lives as they are. Why don't you go and find Remus, he's probably in his office with Mr. Giles. Or, if you don't want to interrupt, you can go see Mr. Potter, senior. I'm sure he'd be delighted to get reacquainted with you."  
  
He raised a hand, "I can take a hint." With those slightly hurt words, he left her alone.  
  
Shaking her head in puzzlement, she stretched out on the couch and slept.  
  
***  
  
Severus nodded his head, pleased with the way the alterations worked. Putting away the work, he returned to his den and woke his sister. "Everything work out well?" She asked, voice husky with sleep.  
  
He nodded, helping her up. As they moved the furniture away to clear a spot in the middle of the room, he explained what he'd done. "You remember the high contents of wolf's bane in the potion?"  
  
"Yes, you though that it was ridiculous to make a potion that slowly poisoned the drinker. Why go to all the work and trouble if you were only going to kill the one you were helping."  
  
"Exactly. It was one of the reasons I didn't want to do it when Lupin came here to teach." He made a face, "the potion is effective, I cannot fault it on that. It does what they promise. But at a terrible cost. So, I decided to see if I could get the same results by lowering that and adding a few other ingredients that caused the same reaction. My first few tries were, to point it bluntly, pathetic. But I have had several years to work on it."  
  
"Does Lupin know this?"  
  
He shook his head, "no one does."  
  
"Not even Headmaster Dumbledore?" She quirked an eyebrow disbelievingly at him.  
  
With a smirk, he replied, "I have my ways of keeping secrets from even him."  
  
"Do teach, Professor Snape. You will find me a most willing pupil," she teased, lightly punching his shoulder.  
  
He laughed, recalling a time when he had been professor to her. "Do you recall when I was? You didn't like it much then, as I remember."  
  
"You were positively beastly to me. I found I actually loathed your very presence." She smiled, "but I feel no pity for your students. You did what you said you would and I learned. Mother was quite shocked by it. I don't think she ever recovered."  
  
"She disavowed any knowledge of us after that, didn't she?"  
  
"She did. How is dear mother anyway?"  
  
Sighing, it was with regret that he spoke of things long passed. "Mother died twelve years ago today. Peacefully and in her sleep."  
  
"I can't say that I miss her, though her brilliance will be hard to replicate. As such, the luminaries of the scholarly world shine less brightly now." Her voice was soft, "did she ever relent?"  
  
"Surprisingly enough, she did." They fell silent as they set up the perimeters of the area, cleansing and safe-guarding it against all. Neither friend nor foe would be able to pass through this room.  
  
Severus sat on the bare floor cross legged. She joined him, imitating his posture. Linking their hands, they relaxed the tight grip they held over themselves and reconnected. Tendrils of magic floated tentatively between them for a moment, before becoming more assertive. Old wounds were explored and healed and new bonds were forged betwixt them. Hours passed as they sat and got reacquainted. 


	5. Chapter Five

Author's Note: This is just a scene between Sirius and James, with a little MacGonagal thrown in for balance. Also, it has the scene in Dumbledore's office. And a few miscellaneous stuff that had nowhere else to go but serves some point.  
  
Sirius left the dungeon and took himself for a walk. He didn't quite know what to do with himself now that he could go about freely. For a moment, he considered going to see Remus but changed his mind. If he was talking to his friend, Giles, he probably wouldn't want an older friend to interrupt them.  
  
And he didn't know how to deal with James.  
  
He knew that his friend was still the same person, but Azkaban had changed him. What if James no longer wanted to be around him? Though he didn't betray them as secret keeper, he had betrayed them both. With a sigh, he sat in front of the lake and stared at its glassy surface. If his confidence hadn't been broken, may be none of this would've happened.  
  
Harry wouldn't have grown up expecting to carry the world on his shoulders. Strong as he was, he was still just a child. A child he was not allowed to be because of cowards like him.  
  
His own view would not be as tarnished as it was now. The Snapes would still be the very embodiment of evil. Voldemort would be the boogie man children feared. James and Lily would be alive and well, even if they had to be in hiding. Albus would remain a kindly, slightly befuddled headmaster that he admired.  
  
"Of all the words ever created, two of the saddest are 'if only'." A voice mused softly to his tight, "Sirius, why are you out here all alone? James is looking for you, waiting for you where he has always waited."  
  
He looked up into the kind eyes of Professor MacGonagal, "I don't know."  
  
Sitting by him, she looked at him and he was forced to turn away from that penetrating study. "Are you afraid?"  
  
Sirius almost scoffed, but couldn't. What was the point in hiding behind bluster? Of course he was afraid.  
  
"You know him. Do you really think so little of him that you would hide away from him?" Squeezing his arm, she waited for his answer.  
  
They sat in silence for a long time before he spoke. "I killed them, you know."  
  
Though shocked, she was silent.  
  
"What? No words about how I wasn't to blame?" He mocked, "Headmaster Dumbledore is of the opinion that I take to much of the blame upon myself."  
  
"And he is right," her words were quiet. "But only you can decide and accept it."  
  
"I was chosen to be their secret keeper. It was my responsibility, my privilege. A privilege I did not feel worthy of. I might as well have cast the avada kedavra on them." He muttered bitterly, wiping away tears.  
  
"Since when have you known all things, Sirius?" An amused, sorrowful voice asked.  
  
He jumped up, startled. Behind them stood James Potter, a question in his blue eyes.  
  
"What? No words to say?" He gently mocked his friend's silence.  
  
"What is there to say? I betrayed you." He chocked on the words, feeling it was to soon for this confrontation. When his friend had first come, it was too chaotic. Then he had taken off to watch Septina Snape and they had never really spent time together.  
  
"No. Peter betrayed us. You were merely being human and he worked on that. We don't blame you for what happened. Harry doesn't blame you. So, why do you blame yourself?" He asked, "unless you had some foreknowledge and deliberately planned this, you had no part in it. I'm asking you as a friend to let go of the blame. There is enough to go around but you are the only one who refuses to see that we don't blame you."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"And you always said I was the stubborn one," he muttered.  
  
"This isn't a joke, James!"  
  
The blue eyes hardened, "I never said it was. But, Sirius, you are being terribly ridiculous about this. You could not know, no one could know, what was to come. You made a choice. It was our choice to agree or disagree with you. We agreed, though we did not like it. The reasons you gave were sound and we wanted Harry safe. Left it go."  
  
"Don't you think I want to? But have to get up every day and see Harry. I hear how he's treated by his relatives and know that if I had done right by you, he would not be subjected to it." His voice rose in frustration as he stared at his friend.  
  
"Can you guarantee that?" The words came out colder than James intended but they had to be said. "Can you put it down in writing and know that what is written will remain true?"  
  
"Of course not, Prongs."  
  
"Then how do you know that this wasn't the best way? How do you know that Harry wouldn't have a worse life if we had a few more years together? What if you had died and Voldemort had found our location? What if he'd gone to live with the Dursleys after having been loved and cared for by us? After learning of magic?"  
  
His shoulders slumped, "I don't know."  
  
"The past is over and done, Padfoot. Wondering what would be will only drive you crazy. Let it go." James pleaded, "let me rest at last."  
  
"I don't know if I can."  
  
"Just take it a day at a time, just one step at a time." Professor MacGonagal spoke from behind him, letting Sirius know that she was still there. "The rest will come, in time. You will never forget, but you will come to forgive."  
  
It was silent in the field. James and Sirius just stared at each other, MacGonagal in the back ground. Rest would not come easily for some.  
  
***  
  
"Harry, I am disappointed in you."  
  
"Why, sir?"  
  
"Two weeks ago, you obeyed orders and left the school." His hand rose, stifling the protest that sprang to the boy's lips. "I know that you were with your mother. I also realize that she can protect you better than anyone else. But Harry, if someone had come to the same conclusion that Ms. Snape had tonight, the situation could've had a very different outcome. Please, in the future, show more common sense."  
  
Harry bowed his head, shame coloring his cheeks. "I will try to, sir."  
  
"Good. Now, that isn't the only reason I wanted you to stay behind. Sirius tells me that Voldemort wants Septina to gain your trust. In public, rebuff her attempts. There must be no mistaking her actions. Nor your own. I do not want her to get into trouble. But I do not want you to lose your life because you've given in. I realize that I made a serious mistake in letting you go to the Dursleys. It was the only solution I had to protect you from your fame."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I understand." And he did.  
  
"Please, don't excuse me. I should have been more attentive. There had to have been another way." Dumbledore sighed, feeling his years once again.  
  
Harry gave him a moment, then cleared his throat. "Sir? What about my learning to control my mind? Neville said something about her teaching me."  
  
The blue eyes blinked, "he did? Oh, that's right. In private, I want her to teach you how to control your mind. There must be a way to access this connection you have to the Dark Lord. I will arrange for you to have an entrance into Professor Snape's office that is keyed only to you. And no one else-not even someone using poly juice potion." He said this with a slight smile on his face, reminding Harry of his second year and their botched attempt at it. "I trust that you will mention this to no one-even those in your confidence. There is no way to be sure that the information would not be overheard by less friendly ears."  
  
"Of course, but I don't like to lie to my friends."  
  
"Harry, sometimes a lie is necessary to protect and save lives. Remember that." They sat in solemn silence for a moment thinking before Albus cleared his throat. "You'd best get back to your room. Do your part and I will see to it that Ms. Snape does hers. Oh, I want you to read this. As you can plainly see, it's the book Mr. Giles handed me, it might give you something that I lack the perspective to see right now."  
  
"All right. Good night, sir." He accepted the book and walked to the door, pausing, "is there anyway I can help Draco?"  
  
"I thought you didn't like him."  
  
"I don't. But that doesn't mean I want to see him lost in darkness." He shrugged, "besides, Hermione sees something good in him and I don't want her hurt."  
  
"Then may be you should be speaking to her," it was a gentle nudge.  
  
"Right." Harry left and met up with Hermione waiting in the common room. She took one look at his face and held in her questions. "Hermione, can I help you with Draco?"  
  
Chewing on her lip thoughtfully, she tilted her head to the side. Finally, she came to a decision. "Don't change how you act around him. If he suspects that you pity him or know what he's going through, I fear he'll shut down. The one thing he wants to be seen as is strong. He wants to be his own person, he's just a little lost right now. If he thinks you see him as anything but what you've always seen him as, he might just leave."  
  
"I don't like it. But I understand." Flopping down on the couch, he pulled out the book the Headmaster gave him. "Why don't you read this with me? I could sure use your help."  
  
"Why did Headmaster Dumbledore give you that?" She asked, sitting beside him.  
  
He shrugged, "I guess he thought that I might get something out of it he missed. At least, I think that's what he said. In all honesty, I'm not quite sure. What with all the revelations flying around tonight, I wasn't paying close attention to him."  
  
"I know. Can you believe that Professor Snape is Neville's uncle?"  
  
"Yeah, how can that be true? You would think that he'd treat him better."  
  
"Why are you speaking of things you know nothing about?" Neville asked, turning the chair he was in around. "My uncle treats me the way I asked him to."  
  
"I don't get it. Why would you ask to be treated that way?" Hermione asked, puzzled.  
  
Neville's dark head shook and he sighed, explaining softly, "the Dark Lord always finds a way to return. As long as his mark remains on the skin of his followers, so he remains. It was only a matter of time before he found someone foolish enough to help him. I knew and Uncle Severus knew it. What we did was create someone for him to approach, someone who wouldn't be seen as more than a buffoon. That is all I have to say for now. Don't ask more of me."  
  
"Just one more thing, if you wouldn't mind." Harry asked.  
  
"If you must." He replied, fear showing in his eyes. If he had to, he'd lie. But he would much prefer to be open and honest with them.  
  
"Don't worry. It's nothing like that." The Gryffindor soothed, smothering a laugh. "Why is it that he your greatest fear?"  
  
Neville couldn't help it. He laughed, loudly and hard. "Oh, wasn't that a trip? Uncle Severus couldn't stop laughing about it when he heard. Although in public, he had to be very offended. But he was my greatest fear, next to my grandmother. Until the end of third year, he was my mysterious, scary uncle. When grandmother got sick, he had to take care of me. I learned another side to him, he also explained a lot to me. Don't get me wrong, he does believe a lot of the things he says to me. There isn't much difference between the Professor Snape you know and my uncle. He just finds other, more appropriate ways to express himself when he doesn't have to be on show."  
  
"And his sister?"  
  
He became serious, his eyes clouded with confusion. "I don't know much about her. The night you defeated Voldemort for the first time, she disappeared. Professor Snape guards her memory like a leprechaun his golden horde. Now, you must keep quiet on the relationship that I share with the professor. It wouldn't do for the whole school to know."  
  
"Of course we'll be silent. Who would believe us?"  
  
"What about me?" Ron's voice came suddenly from the top of the stairs. "Why is it that none of you ever considered that I might be interested in what's going on in the world outside of Quidditch? And don't give me that orders crap, I heard enough to know that I am being left out of a few things and I'm sick of it! Talk to me."  
  
"Join us, we'll give you the short version." Harry said, moving over so that Ron could join them.  
  
Neville sighed and whispered something. At their curious looks, he shrugged at them. "I picked up a few things from the professor. One of them was to guard your area-which we should've done in the first place."  
  
In as few words as possible, they brought Ron up to date on the comings and goings. He whistled, "I'm glad I'm not in your shoes. What happens now?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "we play it by ear and hope nothing blows up in our face."  
  
"Why did you come down?" Hermione asked, "I thought everyone was sleeping."  
  
"I was but I remembered that I received a letter from Fred and George. They are coming for a visit and I thought that I should warn Harry before they arrived." Ron ended with a smile, "but I almost rethought that decision once I heard you talking about things that you've been doing without me."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you changed your mind, Ron. I really appreciate the warning."  
  
"But don't you think we ought to give Headmaster Dumbledore a warning?" Hermione asked, worried.  
  
Neville smiled, getting to his feet. "I wouldn't be surprised to find out that he already knows. Not much goes on in this school that he doesn't know. Good night, guys. I wouldn't stay up much later-especially since your brothers are coming."  
  
Ron laughed as the young man disappeared up the stairs. Turning to them, he gave them a questioning look. "What else did you leave out?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, "I can't trust you on this situation. Good night, Ron. Harry."  
  
"Nite, Hermione." They said, watching her leave.  
  
"Was it something I said?" Ron asked, looking at Harry, worry in his eyes.  
  
"No. More like something she'd fear you'd say." Harry murmured, pulling out a chess set. "Want to play? I'm not tired yet."  
  
With a shrug, Ron complied. 


	6. Chapter Six

Part 6  
  
Professor Snape sat in his usual seat at the end of the teacher's table. To his left sat Remus Lupin. Both men bore signs of a long night. There were a few empty seats at the student's tables, testifying that there were many taking advantage of this unexpected holiday.  
  
Debating over whether it would be wise to have something to eat or stick with a cup of tea, Severus felt something tickle his senses. Ignoring it for the moment, he decided that he would not want to eat and fill his stomach with food he was going to lose soon enough. Morning meals had never been good for him, they always messed with his digestion.  
  
When the tingle returned, stronger this time, he looked up. There, in the doorway, stood the Weasley twins. 'One bad thing about my sister's return,' he mused, 'is that my senses have sharpened. Of course, when dealing with those particular Gryffindors, that's not such a bad thing.'  
  
"Oh, hex me seven ways to the side," he muttered to Remus absently. "What are they doing here? I thought we were well rid of them, as not even Dumbledore wanted them in the Order."  
  
"I would guess that they are visiting Harry and Ron," Remus replied sympathetically. Whenever that particular pair appeared, most witches and wizards feared for their lives. There was no telling what they would do.  
  
It was then that Severus' tingle changed. The tenor of his feelings shifted, becoming something more. He gasped, feeling as though he'd been set on fire from the inside.  
  
From the looks on the twins' faces, they had felt it too. And were scared.  
  
A soft hand slipped into his own, soothing waves passed through him. "Behold the power of the awakening of twins' magical maturity. And they know it not," Septina murmured in his ear. "We must get them away from here before something happens."  
  
The potions master shivered as he realized just what that could entail. Rising with a nod, his face became thunderous. As he walked down towards the Weasley boys, students flinched away from the terrifying man he'd become. His rage came off him in waves, more impressive for being restrained. "Still feel the need to make an entrance, boys? I thought that your 'business' would settle your queer starts."  
  
His voice sneered at them, "I guess it was to much to hope that success would teach you a little dignity. But why should I be surprised by Gryffindor's inability to learn anything beyond impulsive arrogance."  
  
Even though they weren't really afraid of him anymore, the event in the Great Hall had left them shaken. As a result, they found no words to defend themselves. And they backed up and away from him.  
  
The doors closed and there was a sigh, "really, Severus, must you be so theatrical?"  
  
"Of course, Lily. Sometimes it is the only way to get things done." He gestured to the Weasleys, "I will explain everything if you will be so good as to come with me, gentlemen."  
  
It was not a request and they knew it.  
  
Following Professor Snape took more courage than either young man felt at that moment. Nevertheless, they entered his office and waited nervously for his next move. "Gentlemen? I am waiting."  
  
Swallowing, they entered his chambers and stopped, amazed. This was no torture chamber with chains and coffins lining the walls. There was no river of blood flowing. The ceiling lacked vampire bats and the webs of productive spiders. There was not even one snake to be seen, not even in art.   
  
Instead, they stood in a semi-circular room with two wing chairs and a long couch, all three of deep blue, flocking a large fireplace. The floor was of hard stone, but that was covered in a rug that nearly touched the room wall to wall. A series of large bookshelves dominated most of the room. But the cheery wood was more welcoming than threatening.   
  
As was the sight of the books shelved haphazardly in them. Cinnamon hung in the air as a fire burned dimly, providing a heartening feel to the room.   
  
"Sit down. Let me present my sister, Septina Snape," Severus spoke calmly, knowing that his polite behavior was doing more to keep the boys scared than his most threatening manner in class. "Septina, may I introduce Fred and George Weasley."  
  
"How do you do?" Her voice was faintly cordial, but mostly cold. Extending her hand, she wondered if either boy would dare take it.  
  
Fred accepted her hand with some trepidation, "pleased to meet you, I think," he replied faintly.  
  
George studied her, then her brother, accepting her hand as he did so. Business had added an edge to him that he'd lacked in school. It had made him more aware of people and their motives, so he recovered faster than Fred. "You're twins."  
  
"Obviously," Severus answered his words as though they'd been asked.  
  
"What happened in the Hall?" George asked, folding his arms across his chest. Fred started to wander around before he caught his arm and held him in place.  
  
"Do you know how rare it is for twins to be born into our world?" Severus answered his question with one of his own.  
  
"Actually," Fred said as they sat down, even though they hadn't been invited, "the thought never crossed our minds."  
  
Professor Snape muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'unsurprising. Trusting, unsuspecting Gryffindor bumblers' before he was elbowed in the ribs. Hard. Lily smiled innocently when he glared malevolently at her.  
  
"Aren't you Lily Potter?" Fred gasped, staring at her. Well, through her since she'd decided to let go of her more physical aspects and retained a ghostlier form.  
  
She smiled cordially at them, "yes. But try not to let that disturb you. Sev here has some things to tell you that you must hear."  
  
Ignoring their gaping mouths, Severus frowned at Lily.  
  
She blew him a kiss.  
  
Resolutely, he spoke to them. "I don't want to bore you, so I shall make this as concise as possible. All wizards have a center of power and they can share it with others if necessary. But there is an inborn system that protects them from abuse or power stealing. In the case of twins, protection such as that does not exist. Twins have their own centers and have access to each other's. Thus the saying, double the power, double the trouble. What you experienced was the awakening of your magical maturity-the ability to reach out and tap into each other. Am I making myself clear?"  
  
"I think so," George looked thoughtful. "Are you telling me that we have an untapped source of power?"  
  
Septina sighed, "an unsophisticated way of putting it but, yes."  
  
It was like striking a match and letting it drop into a container of nitroglycerin. The castle shuddered as a wave of power hit it and something shifted. Severus groaned in frustration, burying his head in his hands, cursing the foolishness of Gryffindors.  
  
This time, Lily let him be and turned wrathful eyes upon the boys.  
  
"Wicked!" Fred exclaimed, then moaned. A wave of dizziness swept through him, leaving him feeling weak and shaky. Glancing at George, he got an idea of how he must look.  
  
"What was that?" George groaned, his face a ghastly pale against the background of his bright hair.  
  
"That," Septina spoke harshly, rising from her chair to get them some nourishment, "is what happens when fools rush blindly into things they know nothing of. You used to much power to accomplish your foolishness!"  
  
"But we've done magic before and never felt this way," George protested.  
  
"That is because you used a focus-your wands-to help you. Wands limit the amount of energy from your center that you tap into. They have a balance that allows both the inner vessel-your source-and their cores to help your perform magic. With this small trick, you tapped directly into each other. Wizards do not use their source energy unless there is an emergency because it weakens the whole body." Severus explained acidly, "Idiots! Did you not listen to anything you were taught in your fundamentals classes? Or were you to lost in arrogance and pride to care?"  
  
"You're one to talk of arrogance and pride, Snape. And what gives you the right to talk to us like that," Fred growled, glaring at him over the protests of his head. "We are not your students anymore. Has it escaped your narrow, judgmental mind that we've made quite a successful venture into business?"  
  
"I will speak to you ask I see fit, boy. I know what you are meddling with. You do not." His face was carved of granite, harsh and unyielding. The only indication of his emotions was the sneer in his voice. "If you have every intention of killing your brother, then ignore my wisdom and the devil take you!"  
  
He left-the cold words hanging in the air.  
  
Septina handed each young man a cup of tea, "this will help ease the lingering pain."  
  
Fred grabbed her arm, desperation in his voice. "What did Snape mean?"  
  
"Professor Snape. About killing your brother?" Her question was mild, "did you hear nothing of what was said? There is no barrier between twins. You can tap directly into him and drain him of his power without knowing that you've done so. We have relied too much on our magic to pull us through the obstacles that bar our way. As a result, we have weakened our physical bodies to the extent that most of us cannot survive without the magic."  
  
Fred began to shake, realization dawned in his eyes. Contrary to popular opinion, he was not stupid. George reached out a steadying hand, jerking away when something jolted him. "What?"  
  
Sitting down and drawing her legs up under her, she tilted her head curiously, "What, what?"  
  
"Something shocked me!" George cried, "that's never occurred before."  
  
"You've never shared power before, either. It was a simple acknowledgement of the transfer of comfort between you. In time, it will be so natural to you that you won't feel it at all. My brother and I often do it."  
  
George shook his head, "I thought Professor Snape said that would kill us."  
  
"No. What he said was that being unaware of what you were doing and tapping into your source would kill him. Little transferences, such as comfort or communication, are natural. All wizards do it to some extent. It is when you attempt to do things, such as a prank, that causes the problems. They draw more power."  
  
"I don't understand," George was holding the cup gingerly, smelling the sweet aroma but unsure if he should drink it up. This was, after all, Snape's sister. Her presence was akin to his, frightening to behold and even worse when it focused on you.  
  
"Have you ever noticed how easy it is for you to communicate without saying a word? But when you try to speak to another person, it's harder because you have to create pictures with your words?"  
  
They nodded slowly, knowing what she meant. It was always easier to talk amongst themselves because they knew what the other was saying. When she made no further comment to explain her analogy, they lifted their eyes from their intense study of the carpet.  
  
Her eyes were not on them. In fact, they seemed to be staring at nothing at all.  
  
"Are you all right?" George ventured to ask.  
  
"Fine, just have some eye troubles." There was nothing in her demeanor to indicate otherwise but the Weasleys felt there was more to it than that.  
  
"May be it's a twin thing but you're lying," Fred commented, finally yielding to the enticing aroma and drinking the tea. The aches in his head and stomach faded away to be replaced with a warm tingle. "This is good stuff. What's in it?"  
  
"If you'd paid attention to your class, you'd know." It was cutting, "and don't gulp it so fast. You'll make yourself sick."  
  
"Fine," George spoke through gritted teeth. "But could you find it somewhere in your nonexistent heart to give us the name of someone who could teach us about our new abilities. I wouldn't dream of taking up any more of your precious time."  
  
"Should we use smaller words?" A cutting voice asked from the doorway. Professor Snape had returned. "This isn't wand magic or like potions, easily acceptable to all. You are twins. Only a twin can understand what you are going through. Only a twin will know what to teach you and how to teach it."  
  
"How kind of you," Fred was sarcastic, "but we wouldn't want you to go to so much trouble for us."  
  
"You will have meals in the Great Hall with the other students and do homework like anyone else. Be here every Tuesday and Thursday evenings for lessons. Or I will come for you. And boys," he leaned over them, a malicious presence, "you don't want that to happen. Trust me."  
  
After a moment, he straightened and turned to his sister. "Headmaster Dumbledore wants to see you. I believe it has something to do with last night."  
  
She rose and disappeared out the door without a word.  
  
"Your brother would like to see you. Be careful in what you do and try not to get excited until you have more understanding of what you are experiencing. Oh, wait. I forgot who I was talking to."  
  
Putting the cups aside, they left the room. "Isn't that the limit. Can you believe the nerve of those two? Who did they think they were, scolding us like that?"  
  
"Yeah, Fred. But they were telling the truth. I know you felt it, like I did." As much as he didn't want to admit it because it went against everything they'd learned about him, Professor Snape was not playing with them.  
  
"Were they? Since when has Snape cared about helping any of us Gryffindors?" Fred stopped, looking at him. "I don't buy that he's changed because we are in the middle of a war."  
  
George was silent for a moment, "I don't think he wants to help us. There's something else driving him."  
  
"We can get through this, brother. We have always been able to climb over any obstacles in our path." He was silent as they started to walk again, "I know you're scared. I am too. I just don't trust Snape. He's never given any of us a break."  
  
"If he's our only help, we have to take that chance. We can't let this whatever it is take over our lives."  
  
"He could be lying, George."  
  
"And what will you do if he isn't?" The question came out of nowhere and echoed voicelessly in the empty hallway. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Part 7  
  
"Severus, you were unnecessarily cruel to those boys."  
  
"Lily, they needed to hear the truth spoken bluntly," his reply was dignified.  
  
Sitting to his right, she rested a hand on his shoulder, "But I know you. You could have found a better way to put it."  
  
"You knew me," he corrected. "I am not the same as I once was."  
  
Lily looked at him sharply, "nor are you that different-though you think you are."  
  
"And sometimes the best way to get a point across is harshly. It's what I do best." He ignored her penetrating gaze, focusing on the fireplace.  
  
Her hand grabbed his chin and jerked his face, forcing him to meet her eyes. "Stop it, Severus Snape. I have little patience for this game you insist on playing."  
  
With biting words, she continued, "out there, you can walk about and act like a jack ass. But around me and in the security of your own four walls, you will lose it. Or I will show you exactly why Voldemort fears my name."  
  
There was no question of their mutual understanding. Severus was not a fool, contrary to popular opinion and his own rash behavior. He was not one to mess with Lily-in any mood.  
  
***  
  
Professor MacGonagal sighed as she stared at the extensive damage on the third floor. Turning towards Filtch, she saw him heading downstairs to get a few necessities. Shaking her head, Minerva wished she'd stayed in bed when she had heard that the Weasley twins were coming for a visit. Who else would wreck a whole hall with just a few simple tricks?  
  
"If I ever get my hands on those menaces," she muttered angrily.  
  
"Excuse me? I seem to have lost my way." A shy voice spoke from above and behind her, "although, I'm not sure where I am, so I could be wrong. But I could've sworn I followed all the directions and got the spell right. Everything should've been fixed, I was very careful, and set correctly. But as I've never done anything like this before, I may have made a mistake. Giles is always telling me that I often act first before checking the facts when it comes to magic. Then again, he also said that I have the ability to perform ritualized magic and he doesn't lie. At least, not anymore. Or not to us. I mean, I really don't know about his personal life.  
  
"But I don't see him here and the spell was supposed to bring me to him. At least, I think that's what it was supposed to do. I actually wasn't all that clear on what it was supposed to do. The writing was smudged in a few places and he used a few words I wasn't familiar with. But it seemed like a simple teleportation spell."  
  
Minerva stared at her, jaw hanging open inelegantly. Blinking, she looked again.   
  
Nope, that strange girl was still there.   
  
Still up on that ugly statue on the wall. And looking decidedly familiar. The voice was higher and not quite as refined, being accented in that distinctive American tone. Her hair was brighter red and shorter, the green eyes weren't as deep-but she could swear she was looking at Lily Evans Potter.  
  
"Dear me, did I do all of this?" She paused for a moment to breath and descended from her high perch. "I'm Willow Rosenberg, a student of Giles from America. Well, of course, you realized that. I mean, duh, my accent is completely not English and you haven't seen me before. To assume that you wouldn't have figured out that I am not from here would be to insult your intelligence. And you look like a really smart person. And I'm not helping anything, am I? It's just that when I'm nervous, I babble. Obviously. I'm sure you can hear me do it cause I'm doing it right now."  
  
Finally, Professor MacGonagal clamped a hand over her mouth. "Silence. You're making my head ache with all your chattering, though I am sure there are some in your circle who find it cute. If by Giles, you mean Mr. Rupert Giles, you will find him in the office of his friend, Professor Remus Lupin." Gesturing with her free hand, she summoned one of the ghosts. "Sir Nicolas, would you be so kind as to take Ms. Rosenberg to Professor Lupin's office?"  
  
The specter bowed slightly, "I wouldn't mind it at all, gracious lady. Follow me."  
  
"And after you've done that, send Professor Snape up here.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am," Willow whispered and hurried off.  
  
"Wretched Americans. They have no respect for others. Always barging in where they've no cause to go." She muttered, moving aside some pictures and books.  
  
***  
  
"Are you Professor Lupin?" A timid voice asked from the doorway. Remus looked up and was met by the past. Lily in the flesh.  
  
"Of course he is. Professor MacGonagal told me to bring you to him and I did." A cheery voice answered the question, "I've got to run. Have a pleasant visit."  
  
Remus rose to his feet, "Willow Rosenberg?"  
  
"Yes. That's I. I mean, me. I mean, I'm Willow." She bit her lip, stepping into the room.  
  
"You just missed Rupert. He's in Hogsmead. Why don't I take you there?" He offered, seeing her eyes widen and hearing her heartbeat sped up.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't want you to go to such trouble for me." She stammered, feeling out of place and totally bewildered by it all. This place was very odd and definitely uncomfortable to her.  
  
"No trouble. Come on, we'll sneak out the back way." Placing his hand under her elbow, he guided her out of the castle and through the forest.  
  
***  
  
A week later:  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"Yes, what is it, Hermione?" He paused, waiting by the library door.  
  
"Nothing. You look different." She shifted the books in her arm to her hip and started to walk off. "I was just wondering how you've been."  
  
"Stop sugar coating it, Hermione. You want to know if I've broken yet."  
  
A slight smile curved her lips, she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "You know me better than that, Draco."  
  
Blue eyes flashed indignantly for a moment, "no. Actually, I don't know you at all."  
  
"Well, you should." She was blunt, "you spent years obsessing over me."  
  
"What?"  
  
The brown haired girl laughed and linked her arm through his, "never mind. Why don't you give me a hand with these books."  
  
He looked at them warily. It was a rather large pile carried awkwardly in her arms. "What are they about?"  
  
"Oh, a few odds and ends. Mainly it's for my report on the war that existed between humans and unicorns before they found refuge here." As she spoke, the arm holding the books secure, moved as though to make a point. The books fell to the ground with a loud crash. She ignored it, warming up to her subject. "Apparently, there was a time when man and unicorn lived peacefully together. But it all went wrong when a unicorn was killed by a human and that man gained a wealth of knowledge and amazing healing abilities. Soon, a lot of people wanted one and they became the hunted. It was terrible because unicorns are sociable creatures and inclined to heal when they hear a call for help."  
  
"So, that's why a maiden's often left tied in the forest. The unicorn hears a call for help, comes to aid the victim, and then is betrayed-even though I'm sure the girl is not directly involved. More likely deceived into doing it." Bending down, Draco started to pick up the books, spelling them together as he did so.  
  
"Mhmm," she agreed, accepting the books.  
  
"You seem to have a perfect grasp on the subject. Why do you need me?"  
  
"I need someone who can understand what I'm saying. Who can help me cut through all the superfluous ness I create when I write." She shrugged, "I tend to get carried away, writing more than is necessary. Professor Snape complains of it to me. In volumes when he returns my work. Go ahead and laugh, you know its true."  
  
"Professor Snape does have exacting standards," he agreed, sobering quickly. "I have to go."  
  
"But Draco," Hermione protested.  
  
"I'm sorry." He hurried down the hall.  
  
Brown eyes blinked, hurt in them. "I don't understand. Is it me?"  
  
That stopped him in his tracks and he faced her, pain on his face. "No. It's me." And he was gone.  
  
***  
  
Harry emerged from the classroom and waved to his friends, heading to the tower.  
  
"Hello, how are you today?" Septina asked as pleasantly as she could, Sirius wagged his tail at his godson.  
  
Harry gave her a cold look that would curdle milk. "Why should you, a Slytherin, care?"  
  
"I am merely asking after the welfare of another human being."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I miss the article in The Daily Prophet about how Slytherin house has seen the errors of its ways and decided that compassion towards fellow man is something to be sought after?" he drawled.  
  
"Now, Harry, there's no reason to behave this way." Inside, she was applauding him. He was doing better at this than she had originally thought he would.  
  
"Don't call me Harry. You have no right to use my name-especially without my permission, Ms. Snape."  
  
She listened to the sound of his retreat, cheering him. "So, the boy has found his mother's spirit inside. It's about time," she observed quietly to the waiting Sirius. Jerking her head, she indicated that he was to leave her and follow him.  
  
"Are you going to let him get away with that?" A voice came from down the hall, "Potter doesn't seem to like you that much."  
  
"I have no authority over him, Draco." She paused, turning towards him. "Does he have a reason to?"  
  
He shook his head, smirking. "I suppose not. What are you doing?"  
  
"I've got to pick up a few things for a potion. Would you like to join me?" It was a casual invitation.  
  
He approached her and they walked towards the doors, heading towards the greenhouse. "You were a professor here," he reminded her.  
  
"That was sixteen years ago and I taught different students. Whatever authority I had once, does not exist anymore."  
  
"It should. Professor Lupin's held," he muttered, opening the front doors.  
  
"That would be because he is friend to that creature Sirius Black, then for any other reason." Venom dripped from her words and Draco winced to hear it. She felt it and mused, not so far gone, are you, Dray? "To say it is anything more would be to compliment the beast."  
  
Arriving at the greenhouse in companionable silence, he held the door open for her. Moving through the various plants, she stopped in front of the potions section. Here were the plants reserved specifically for Professor Snape. Neville tended it for him with almost fanatical devotion.  
  
Therefore, they were the best the school had to offer.  
  
Handing him the list, she began to gather a few of the blooms.  
  
"Cousin, how do you know which is which?" Draco asked. He'd been wondering about it for some time but never had the courage to ask flat out. It seemed somehow rude.  
  
"By smell and feel, most plants and animals have their own spectral colors that I can sense," she explained. Pulling on some gloves, she cautioned, 'and be careful how you address me. The last thing you need is for the school to pass around rumors of that Professor Snape's nepotism is behind your grades. What you have, you have earned on your own."  
  
She squeezed his arm, letting him know that she'd put up a shield. "Severus says that you have the gift. Nourish it and it will take you far, Draco."  
  
He blinked, holding back a sudden well of emotion. "Thank you. I have often wondered but never could ask, it means a lot. I don't mean to pry, but I don't recognize this recipe. What's it for?"  
  
"There's a good reason for that, it's one of my own. I use it to ease the pain in my eyes, among other things." The answer was matter of fact. "Severus wants to see if I'm still able to brew. Or if this ailment has truly caused me to be useless for potion making."  
  
They worked in silence, side by side for a time before Draco stopped. "Ms. Snape?"  
  
Keen ears picked up the slight tremble in his voice and protection was raised around them. "Dray?"  
  
"What have I become?" He cried, turning to face her. "What have I allowed my mother-Mrs. Malfoy-to do to me?"  
  
"I don't know, my son."  
  
"I wish I was your son. At least then I'd be loved for me and not for my bloody father's image!" He voice shook with his vehemence. "What is so wrong with me that only Slytherins care?"  
  
"Other houses follow you."  
  
"Only because they fear my father's name and Potter refuses to reach out for the help that is being offered.." There was a harsh honesty to his words. They both knew that if Harry Potter took a stand and asked for it, they'd come flocking to his side.  
  
"There's Hermione," gentle reminder.  
  
"Who's only doing this out of some misguided sense of Gryffindor honor," he snorted.  
  
"Don't belittle her, Dray. You know that's not true. Otherwise, you wouldn't have reached out to her."  
  
"All right, I'll give you that." He paused, reaching out for her. "But let's face it, we are the unloved. The ugliness that society tries to hide and uses only when light has need of us. After that, we are tossed away."  
  
"People don't understand us, Dray, because they fear us." Reaching out, she rested a hand on him, "but we are survivors. There are things that we do because we don't fear the dark. Don't let public opinion sway you, we are not evil. Ignorance leads to fear. Fear that we dispel or increase by our actions. We are the real power of the world."  
  
Resting his head on her shoulder, he allowed her warmth to infiltrate him. "How can you be so calm?"  
  
"I've had years of experience with this, Dray." The voice was heavy with resignation, "I have learned human nature. But you, dear boy, have great potential to change the way people see our house."  
  
"I just get so discouraged," his voice was heavy with sleep. "Sometimes, I feel like the only way out is to give in. To be crass and rude, to hurt before I am hurt."  
  
"Understandable, you have a very strong heart." It was spoken softly, for she could feel the slow beating of his heart and the eased breathing. He was asleep.  
  
'Everything go well?'  
  
'Well, enough, Severus. He's still got quite a climb ahead of him.'  
  
'We'll be there.' 


	8. Chapter Eight

Part 8:  
  
Giles walked into Hogwarts, a demure Willow by his side. He knew that that exterior would not last long. And he hoped that when it broke, Albus Dumbledore would be there. With uncanny insight into people he barely knew, save through Remus, he knew that they would not appreciate her unrestrained effervescence.  
  
When he'd proposed a return to Hogwarts two days earlier, she'd balked. Her arrival a week earlier, had startled him. He said nothing about her experience at the school. But know he wanted them to return and she did not understand his reasons for it. She questioned him but he evaded responding to her probes, feeling it wasn't his place to answer them.  
  
But there was another reason, one he feared to admit existed.  
  
Ever since meeting Lily and spending time in discussion with her, he knew Septina was right. Lily and Willow were one and the same.  
  
How was he to tell this young woman he'd grown to love as a daughter, and who trusted him, that her whole life was a lie? That she had did years ago and her body had been appropriated by another person? A person with a mysterious heritage and powers?  
  
Who had a son, a few years younger than she believed herself to be?  
  
Aye, there was the rub.  
  
"Giles, what's wrong? You're so silent, so pensive. Is it something I've done? Because I haven't seen you like this since Buffy's trial," her voice broke gently into his thoughts.  
  
Forcing a smile onto his face, he merely guided her to the Headmaster's office. As they waited for the passage to be revealed, he squeezed her arm reassuringly. "It's nothing you've done, Willow, and I cannot speak of it now. I'll leave it to them to do so. Now remember, it is Headmaster Dumbledore, not Principal Dumbledore."  
  
Nodding, she followed him up the stairs, amazed by what the gargoyle revealed. As they entered the office, she was astounded by the sheer number of astronomical devices and books lining the walls. Some that appeared to be as old as the school itself. "Are those real?" she whispered to Giles, pointing to them.  
  
"Indeed they are, my dear," a merry voice replied. Looking upwards, they saw an elderly man with blue eyes that twinkled at them almost hypnotically. He smiled in welcome.  
  
Willow had the strangest feeling that this man was more powerful that his genial persona suggested. And that she knew him from somewhere.  
  
"I'm Albus Dumbledore," he introduced himself, descending to join them. "And you are Willow Rosenberg."  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"I've heard much about you from Remus and Professor MacGonagal. You gave her quite a scare, appearing as you did out of nowhere-especially considering your colorful past."  
  
The faint disapproval in his voice colored her cheeks. "I didn't mean to. I never meant to get out of hand. And I am trying to get back on course."  
  
"As long as you keep trying, we'll do our best to help you out while you're here." Brushing off his hands, as though they completed the first part of their deal. He sat down. "Now, would you think it presumptuous of me to say that you look as though you have no idea about the circumstances surrounding you. Or who all these crazy people you are being asked to blindly trust are?"  
  
Willow shook her head, not really sure how to respond to him.  
  
"I do not blame you. As a headmaster, I often find myself in the same situation."  
  
"I mean no disrespect, sir, but what does that have to do with me? Giles won't say."  
  
"And with good reason. The man has no real concept or grasp of what we are dealing with." A cool voice spoke from the door, "I thought that the proceedings weren't to start until we had all gathered?"  
  
"Ah, Severus, so good to see you arrive on time. And take that disapproving scowl off your face, we are among comrades here."  
  
The only sign of his disbelief was the raised eyebrow. But the potions master did as he was told and wiped his face clear, entering the room. Nodding at Giles, he folded himself into his seat, facing the three of them. Black eyes rested on Willow, faintly curious.  
  
Again, she felt an odd sense of recognition. More so than when she'd met Albus. This man made her feel at home, like they'd been close once. "I know you," she mused softly.  
  
"Do you now?" he faintly challenged her assumption.  
  
"I thought I did. Now, I'm sure I do." Her look was sharp, "but you knew that already, didn't you?"  
  
Instead of answering her, he faced Albus. "Shall I explain or do you want the pleasure?"  
  
"I don't know if she knows enough to accept what we must tell her." The headmaster leaned back, a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"She knows enough. Look at her, she's no imbecile."  
  
"That may be so, Severus. But she is new to our world."  
  
"We've had this discussion many times before, Albus. I may bend when it comes to Potter's care-you do treat him shabbily, you know you do. And I do my best to lift that burden you so generously thrust on him and expect him to carry, alone, through the power of manipulation and guilt," Severus paused, realizing that he was getting overly emotional about this. "All right, Potter isn't my sole responsibility and he is lucky in his faithful comrades. But what we are speaking of is not going to be told to a child. Ms. Rosenberg should not be treated as such."  
  
Turning to face her suddenly, he spoke directly to her. "Would you like to hear what is going on? If so, in a direct fashion or with as many mystifying illusions and bogged down vernacular designed only to confuse you?"  
  
Willow's anger died as he turned the conversation to her deftly. As angry as she felt about their treatment of her, now that she was the focus of those deep eyes, words deserted her. But not for long. "You seem to know so much about me, talk and make it good. Make it so clear that even a child with the rudest of educations can understand your meaning, Severus."  
  
"Professor Snape."  
  
"Of what? Rudeness and inconsideration towards others 101?" she snapped.  
  
He replied tersely, "potions. You can comprehend that?"  
  
"I can. But you seem to excel at the other, overlooking me as you did."  
  
"You could do with a few manners."  
  
"Look whose talking, Mr. Snarky Pants," she was beginning to enjoy this.  
  
"Snarky Pants?" He was gaping at her, unable to believe that this young woman was daring to make fun of him.  
  
"Would you prefer I call you armored bottom? Straight laced old nanny? Maiden aunt? A vermicious knid?" Now, she was openly laughing at him.  
  
"Your juvenile sense of humor amuses no one," he replied stiffly.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I'm enjoying this immensely," Albus chuckled. It wasn't often that he got a chance to see his ever in control potions professor flummoxed.  
  
"And I love you too," she grinned.  
  
"You barely know me," Snape remarked, after recovering his breath.  
  
"But what I do, I love." She got down on one knee in front of him, grinning. "Let's get married."  
  
"You are being incredibly flippant," he suppressed the desire to laugh.  
  
"And you, overly robotic. Come now, truth time, Sevvie," she batted her lashes as she sat back down. "Tell me you don't want me."  
  
"I hardly know you," he began.  
  
"But what you know, you can't help but adore."  
  
"And don't call me Sevvie. It is a ridiculous name," he finished.  
  
She pouted, "but Severus is so formal for old friends."  
  
"We are not old friends. We are barely acquaintances," he pointed out dryly.  
  
As enjoyable as Albus found this, he decided that it was time to steer the conversation back to the reason Willow was there. "Charming as this courting ritual is, we have other things to speak of."  
  
Willow instantly sobered, "you're right. I do not care to be kept in the dark-especially since I can see you have great need of me."  
  
"Yes, our need for you is great, Ms. Rosenberg."  
  
"Willow. My name is Willow," she interrupted him. "I will not be referred to in that smug voice of yours, Professor, as Ms. Rosenberg. My best years are still ahead of me. In fact, judging from your looks, they are still way ahead of me." She snickered at the outrage on his face.  
  
Composing himself with effort, he spoke, "very well, Willow. You developed strong powers late in life. We know from records of your life and from Mr. Giles own testimony that none of your family is magic. This led us to a startling idea, that your powers derived from either an ancient power or the Hellmouth. Ruling out the Hellmouth as the source, we discovered that you are linked to the power of the dragon."  
  
"As in Pendragon? The Arthurian legends? Interesting. Continue, you'll find in me a willing audience."  
  
"But not willing to keep your mouth shut long enough to hear all I have to say?" he snapped, loosing patience.  
  
"Temper, temper, Severus," she rebuked him.  
  
"You will drive me mad, woman."  
  
"Someone should, you old fusspot. You seem to be trying to convince everyone here that you are the living dead-without the life part."  
  
"Enough!" Giles roared, finally loosing his temper. "Would you two behave yourselves like the adults you pretend to be instead of children needing a nanny?"  
  
They flushed guiltily and mumbled a bit. "I expected better of you, Willow, than this endless baiting. I have never been ashamed of you until now. You disappoint me, you really do."  
  
Tears filled her green eyes, "I'm sorry, Giles. I meant no harm."  
  
"Neither did I. I should not have provoked her," Severus was still for a moment, "it's just that she reminds me of my friend, Lily. I couldn't resist seeing if she had the same buttons that were so easy to push."  
  
"That is no excuse for such behavior-especially when you found mine so lacking at our first meeting." Giles retorted, getting up. "I'm sorry, I can't do this. Willow, when they've finished speaking to you, please get me. I'll either be with Remus or outside."  
  
"This Lily, you've mention, I find the name vaguely familiar. Is she your wife?" it was spoken in a soft, non confrontational voice, after she'd watched Giles leave.  
  
His head shook, "she was a dear friend of mine who died."  
  
Willow gasped, "I'm sorry to come here and bring up such painful memories."  
  
"It was sixteen years ago. I've had time to recover," he shrugged.  
  
"But not to heal nor accept," she commented, "and it doesn't matter how long when a loved one dies. That is a wound that never really heals."  
  
"You have an interesting insight into death for one so young."  
  
"I have seen much of it, even caused it," Willow held back tears. Memories still fresh and new, rippled through her on waves of pain.  
  
After a few moments, Severus decided to finish his explanation. "She was the only known bearer of the dragon's power. Until you came along and accessed it," he stopped, hoping she'd pick up on the connection.  
  
Willow didn't disappoint, "she was doing something that I need to finish. No, wait. That isn't quite right." Facing him, she pressed for more information. "How did she die? Really?"  
  
"She was killed. Protecting me," a tremulous voice spoke from the door.  
  
Turning around, her eyes meet a pair of green ones, so like her own. Something inside of her soul, stretched tight throughout the passing years, snapped, catapulting her towards its starting point. Pain pressed upon her, squeezing the air out of her body. Gasping, shaking, retching up her stomach's contents, all she could do was writhe in mindless agony.  
  
"Willow?" Albus' voice broke through the strained silence that descended after her ordeal had ceased.  
  
"And the two shall reunite and the dragon will walk the earth again." She murmured, "destruction shall walk in front and death behind, dealing out its awful dance to all who oppose the dragon."  
  
Raising weary eyes to Severus, her grin was crooked. "Unless another way is found, all hope is lost for I will purge the world and start anew, as I and my ancestors have done before."  
  
Turning once more to Harry, her arms reached out for him. "Oh, my precious son."  
  
"Mum?" He took a tentative step forward.  
  
"Yes. And do you have any idea how odd it is for me to have a son four years younger than myself?" She chocked, even as her arms enfolded him into her embrace. "It is good to be physical again, though I must find out what some of these "Americanisms" floating through my head are, Some of them are highly entertaining."  
  
"Really?" Professor Snape's voice revealed his inability to accept that anything from America could be described as entertaining.  
  
Facing Severus, she frowned, "Stop being such a fussy, narrow-minded, old bigot, Sev." Her eyes suddenly twinkled.  
  
Severus had the oddest feeling he should run. Fast.  
  
The green eyes stopped him before thought became deed. "Now that I'm me again, will you marry me?" Then, she fainted.  
  
***  
  
Is there anyone out there reading this? If so, answer this, is Septina a Mary Sue? And, if she is, how should I fix her so that she's not? 


	9. Chapter Nine

Part 9:  
  
Madame Pomphrey shook her head at the trio of males waiting for news in her office. "I'll let you know when she's awake. Now, go on. Get out," she shooed them out.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Both men stopped instinctively, Albus turning to face Harry. Severus excused himself, knowing that he was not needed in this situation. Taking off at a brisk pace, he wanted to put as much distance as he could between them.  
  
"I meant Professor Snape," Harry said sheepishly. "Why does he feel the need to constantly flee from me? I'm not carrying any contagious disease, am I?"  
  
"That's the way he is, Harry. Run along. If he won't speak to you, be patient. It took your mother two years to start breaking through his harsh exterior," Albus counseled.  
  
"Thanks," the Gryffindor dashed down the hall, intent on catching up with his professor.  
  
"Oh, Harry? Go to the right, not the left."  
  
For a split second, he debated the wisdom of going towards a dead ended hall but shrugged carelessly. With typical Gryffindor courage (others say recklessness), he plunged ahead and found himself near the main entrance of the dungeons.  
  
Severus sighed, relieved to be away from the Infirmary and the infernal Potter boy. As he entered the cool interior of the lower levels, he allowed the darkness to soothe him. Let others have their sunlight, he'd take this underground haven any day.  
  
Or may be not, he stared in disbelief at a familiar messy head, waiting in front of his office. "Oh, for Merlyn's sake," he muttered, glaring at him balefully.  
  
Harry merely smiled at him, leaning back against the wall. To all appearances, he was quite confident. Inside, he was trembling and hoping that he wouldn't fall flat on his face. "Headmaster Dumbledore gave me permission to be here, Professor Snape."  
  
Clenching his teeth, he opened his office door and walked in. Choosing to ignore when the current bane of his existence did the same, searching for something to do. Sitting down, he graded the huge pile of scrolls waiting on his desk.  
  
Shrugging, the Gryffindor sat and pulled a book out of his bag. After he placed it on the only open space, he pulled out a scroll and pen, beginning to do his homework. Hermione would be so pleased with me, Harry thought, wondering just why he wasn't more upset by what happened earlier. Pushing his thoughts aside for examination later, he buried his head in work.  
  
They spent an hour, then two, working. Severus on ignoring the other's presence and behavior. And Harry with the work that had piled up while he'd been doing other things.  
  
'Who do you think will crack first?' Sirius asked curiously as they paused outside the door and looked in.  
  
'Severus. He's only able to bury his curiosity and pride for so long.' Septina replied, leading him past the office and outside. 'Made your peace with Potter's father yet?'  
  
'What business is it of yours?'  
  
'Call it concern, Black. We have reached a point where I can be that, right?' There was the slightest sound of amusement in her voice.  
  
The animagi was silent until they were walking by the forest. Coming to a stop by the lake, he returned to his human form, facing her. "Do you think you can bring yourself to call me Sirius? That is, if you mean what you say."  
  
It was a definite challenge.  
  
"Sirius," she tested the name, drawing it out slowly. "I suppose I can live with that."  
  
"She can be taught," he quipped, sobering suddenly. "In answer to your question, no, I have not."  
  
"Well, if continuing to blame yourself for something you had no control over continues to carry you down the path of maturity, keep it up." It was extremely flippant, but she too, sobered. "Sirius, it isn't your fault. You once asked if Lily was keeping him here. She isn't. You are."  
  
"That's impossible," his voice was faint.  
  
"No. It isn't. You have a great deal of love for James Potter, he was your best friend for years. It is the remorse inside, the pain you feel, that holds him to this world."  
  
"I told him that," James spoke from their right. "He won't listen to anything I have to say."  
  
"Smartest thing he's ever done," she muttered. "May be it's your approach. They only James Potter he ever knew consistently was the prankster. You two spent much of your formative years trying to outdo each other."  
  
"That may be true, but we are best friends. Siri should know when I'm being honest," he came over to them, waiting beside her.  
  
She snorted, "right. Forgive me for being oblivious but how? Has he ever seen you being serious?" she groaned, awaiting for the inevitable pun.  
  
But James surprised her, his face contemplative. "I guess not. Even when Remus was exposed as a werewolf, I was flippant. Of course, I already knew about it because I was there, I had time to accept it."  
  
"Jamie, am I really holding you here, away from your rest?" his voice trembled on the question.  
  
James rested a hand on his shoulder, flooding him with comfort. "You are the only line holding onto me now, Siri, the others no longer hold me tangibly."  
  
Septina felt it was time to leave them alone. Awkward had never been a word to describe her but it would surely apply now.  
  
***  
  
Narcissa and Bellatrix shared a glass of mulled wine, talking quietly of times past. "I am no less faithful now than when I first began, but I fear that our lord has changed his goals. He no longer seems to be in control of himself or his mind." She spoke now of the things of the present, gently urging her friend to think beyond the shadows that rested on her since Azkaban.  
  
"He does not seem himself, I do agree with you. But, would you be the same if you had Potter's filthy blood and the flesh of that rat, Pettigrew, about you?" Bellatrix mused, flipping her raven hair over her shoulder and studying the icy blonde by her side. It was shocking to see the changes in her friend since the death of her beloved Lucius.  
  
"You may be right, Bella. Still, something doesn't rest well with me."  
  
Bella turned to her drink, "you are not thinking of leaving him, are you?"  
  
Narcissa shook her head slightly, the cropped blonde hair barely moved. "Of course not, I would never do something so irresponsibly rash. There is no place for me but at my lord's side. But I am thinking of a contingency plan should that Potter whelp succeed. Again. Do be so kind as to recall what set him off in the first place. We do not know if he was successful in his attempts and the results will show soon. Or if we once more must suffer for our beliefs in this Dumbledore world."  
  
"He will not fail this time, Narcissa."  
  
"I wish that I could be so naïvely certain as you But your eyes have not seen all that has transpired, Bella. You have not seen that miscreant tear down walls that should have lasted. Even Dumbledore has not the power to match that child. Mark me, we will witness the dragon's rebirth."  
  
Bella studied the flames, reflexively. "Dragon's rebirth, you say? Is that what the brat is?"  
  
"It appears so," they sat in contemplative silence for a time. "What do you know of the dog that you kept from the Dark Lord?"  
  
She did not bother to feign innocence, "Sirius Black. That black mongrel reminds me of Black."  
  
"Are you so sure that he it not?"  
  
"No and it frustrates me. So much knowledge is trapped in here," she gestured to her head, "no ability to reach even one tenth of it." Bella tossed back the drink, then went to search for something stronger in Lucius' personal stash.  
  
"Is that why you chose to say nothing?" Narcissa watched her closely, ignoring the pain inside as Bella grabbed Lucius' favorite drink. In times past, Bellatrix and her husband had been well known for their drinking habits. She had never felt the need to stop it, both could handle their liquor. Besides, they never did any harm-to her or Draco.  
  
"Yes. Besides, I would look like a fool. Blind or not, do you really see Septina Snape," spitting out the name, "would allow herself to be led in by him?"  
  
"Do you really see him leading her in?"  
  
"Oddly enough, I do. Black may have been a Gryffindor but he has quite a mean streak inside of him. Don't you recall many of his 'pranks'?" She sat back down, the bottle nestled in her side.  
  
"I concede you the point. It does sound like something he would do," Narcissa nodded, declining anything more to drink. "I have a meeting with our 'glorious' Minister, a certain Cornelius Fudge in the morning."  
  
"How goes things with the minister?" Bella snickered at the word, and they exchanged knowing smiles.  
  
"Well. He is a besotted fool and I can't quite remember why we put him into power in the first place."  
  
"Possibly because he is a fool," her comment was dry.  
  
"There is that," she was silent. "Anyway, he is making no moves to stop the announcement of Voldemort's return. To do so after certain events so recently orchestrated by him would make him appear to be idiotic. But he won't be drawn into any plans-even tentative ones-to fight him. Hogwarts is on its own."  
  
"But I've heard that we have precious few to aid us inside," it was a gentle reproach.  
  
"My son is leading the opposition against us. I had thought to use that to our advantage. Bring him into closer bonds with me, then kill him once I had no further use for him." Her eyes flashed angrily, "but something interfered. I don't like it when things interfere with my designs."  
  
"Something?"  
  
Decisive nod, "yes. A something I have not felt since the days that Lily Potter graced us with her charming presence," she mocked.  
  
"Lily Potter. She caused quite a stir when the Dark Lord found out about her-especially related to her pregnancy."  
  
"Filthy mudblood, though Lucius once hinted that she wasn't." Her voice derided that idea.  
  
"Sorry about your loss. Lucius was a great and terrible force to be reckoned with. He will be missed." Bella commented, reaching out to offer her comfort.  
  
"Thank you," they sat in silence again, linked by their hands. It was a scene like this that gave truth to the illusion of Slytherin comradery. "Don't you have to leave?"  
  
With a sigh, Bella nodded and rose, putting her glass on the side table. "We must do this again, Nar. Next time, we should invite Septina-sans that dog." Reluctantly, she placed the decanter by the glass, running her hand longingly over it.  
  
"You know we can't hurt the Dark Lord's pet. She's worth more to him than the both of us combined," she warned, rising as well.  
  
"Which is why we'll need her if we want to get out of this," Bella replied. "Think on it."  
  
"I shall. Keep it," Narcissa pressed the bottle into her unresisting hands. "Lucius would've wanted you to have it. You always did share his taste in fine beverages."  
  
"Thank you," Bella wrapped her robe around herself and flooed out.  
  
Narcissa stood in the empty room, surrounded by memories of Lucius. Picking up the brandy, she left the room, intent on loosing herself in drink-minister notwithstanding.  
  
***  
  
"Potter! Why are you still here?" Severus snapped, finally losing patience with the boy.  
  
"Questions, sir," he spoke mildly, watching his professor. "I believe that I once told you that our conversation was not far from over. Do you remember?"  
  
"I remember," he answered after a long pause.  
  
"Then why ask when you already knew the answer?"  
  
"I would have thought, Potter, that you would already possess those answers after all the events that have transpired these past few weeks." Acid dripped from his words, a hard light in his eyes.  
  
Harry's gaze never wavered, nor his conviction. "That may be true, did you hear me deny anything? But you must admit, that that was before I heard my mother propose to you. She wrote nothing of your great love story in her journal, sir. Nor has she spoke of it to me."  
  
He waited half a beat, "or should I say, father? Knowing you, stepfather might be better. One must observe all the conventions to get by, don't you think?"  
  
"How dare you!"  
  
"No, how dare you leave my mother answerless, dad."  
  
He sneered, "I refuse to be called that by anyone."  
  
Harry smiled suddenly, "I am my mother's son. Do you really think that will work?"  
  
"If you insist on going through this absurd charade of acceptance, I prefer the term 'pater'. Get out before you break curfew," he left the room, and Harry gapping after him, with a tiny smirk. After a moment, he poked his head around the door, studying the seeker sardonically. "not that that has ever stopped you before."  
  
Harry rose, packing his things with mechanical motions, deep in thought. Professor Snape was, indeed, one of the most annoying and confusing people he'd had the chance to deal with-right after Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Watch it, Potter." An irritated voice snapped as they collided in the hall.  
  
"Malfoy. A displeasure to be around you, as always," he retorted automatically.  
  
"The day I want to please the golden god of Gryffindor, I'll leave Slytherin for I will no longer be worthy of the house," he drawled, moving away.  
  
Harry watched him go, a twinge of guilt twisting his stomach. By the sparkle in Draco's eyes, his attempts to act as though nothing had changed were working. But it didn't matter. NO matter who or what a person had done to him, he hated kicking a wounded heart.  
  
It reminded him too much of the Dursleys.  
  
Hearing footsteps, he sped along the hall. Now was not the time to be caught after hours. Upon entering the common room, he looked for his friends.  
  
"Oy, Harry. In here," Ron hissed from one of the back rooms.  
  
Dropping his bag on the couch, he entered and flopped onto the empty bed. Hermione tsked such casualness but was quiet, returning to her reading.  
  
"What did the Headmaster have to say when you told him what you'd found, Harry?" Ron eagerly asked.  
  
"Nothing. That is," he quickly amended, giving Ron no more time than to give a squawk of protest, "I didn't have the chance to say anything. He was in a meeting with Professor Snape and a young woman who I didn't recognize. I barely missed Mr. Giles, you remember him, he subbed for Remus."  
  
Hermione's ears perked up at this reference, "what happened, Harry?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure," he briefly filled them in, leaving nothing out of the story.  
  
"Revolting! How could anyone want to spend the rest of their life with that greasy git." Ron shuddered.  
  
"Be nice, Ron. Professor Snape is not the same teacher we had," Hermione chided.  
  
Ron made a face, turning to face Harry. "This Willow, is she really your mum?"  
  
"It seems so, she feels so familiar." Harry was quiet, "and its not like Snape hasn't been acting like a parent to me since the moment I arrived."  
  
"Still, he's just impossible. What if he made you act like him? Or change the way you look? Or drop the Potter from your name?"  
  
"Valid questions, Ron. But he would have to go through mum to do that." Harry pointed out, "besides, it would be a way for me to escape all this 'boy-who-lived' crap."  
  
"He's cracked, Hermione," Ron muttered, shock on his normally cheery face.  
  
"Now, Ron, I think Harry's being very grown-up about it."  
  
"To grown up, if you want my opinion," Ron retorted. "No offense, mate, but you are completely nutters."  
  
Harry laughed, "thanks, Ron. The next time I need a psychological analysis from an unbiased source, I'll call you." He patted his head affectionately.  
  
"Go ahead and laugh at me. But I bet you won't find it so funny when Snape's your father," he gloomily predicted.  
  
"Thank you for your prediction, Professor Trewlaney." Harry quipped, "and I don't think I have to worry about that, Ron."  
  
"Why not?" Skeptically.  
  
"Professor Snape told me to call him 'pater'. Night, Ron."  
  
Ron spluttered, chocked and turned to Hermione, "has the world gone utterly mad?"  
  
"Not yet, Ron," she got to her feet, yawning. "Let's hope it never does. Good night, Ron."  
  
"Night, Hermione," he was quiet, resolving to speak to Neville in the morning. After all, the boy seemed to know a lot about what was really going on inside of Snape. The idea of actually talking to the professor never crossed his mind. Fear of the potions master ran deep in him. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Author's Note: Very short piece b/c it needs to be.  
  
And a very belated thank you to Lin3 for her comments. I appreciate them and never meant to ignore your kindness. Thank you for taking the time to read and respond to this. I also hope that you were able to access the other parts of this.  
  
Part 10:  
  
The Next Day.  
  
Willow, or Lily, tossed and turned on the bed, lost in vision of a place she'd never been. But she was aware of it from memories she'd seen in the minds of the twins. She knew this place as well as she knew Hogwarts. Or her newer hometown of Sunnydale, California.  
  
Middle-Earth.  
  
And there, in the farthest, darkest corner of the place was what she sought after. The one who was going to help them out.  
  
Sauron.  
  
They needed him to walk again in flesh. Here. For she knew what they did not. He had access to something she would not allow her son to have.  
  
Her son would no longer be the tool of a meddling, old, well meaning, fool.  
  
The pawn in these silly games, used through the machinations of a careless fate. She who was mistress over them would be forced to step aside.  
  
It was over.  
  
The twins would be sent home to fulfill prophecy. Unwilling to do so, she knew. She realized that they would want to fight her all the way. But they were hers, bonded to her in more than flesh and blood. Her mark was truer, deeper. In the end, they would do as they had always done.  
  
She was the Pendragon and would not be denied.  
  
By Anyone.  
  
Once decided, it could not be undone.  
  
She was now in control and no other would stand against her.  
  
Her body stilled, the fluttering of lashed ceased.  
  
And she rested, content and peaceful, knowing that as she was, so it would be. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Part 11:  
  
George and Fred sat in their office, pouring over the text that Snape had given them two days before. By their sides was a notepad filled with notes and questions. Fred yawned and stretched, "I don't believe this. We've done more bookwork in the last few days than in all of our years at Hogwarts."  
  
"Professor Snape is a very exacting taskmaster. I just didn't realize it until now." George picked up Fred's pad and perused it, noting that his twin did the same to his.  
  
"Do my eyes deceive me or am I seeing my lackadaisical brothers doing something that resembles work?" Percy spoke, leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"Percy, what are you doing here?" Fred glared at him. "Don't you have a few boots to lick?"  
  
"Fred," George began warningly.  
  
Percy flushed and interrupted, "watch how you talk to me, Fred Weasley."  
  
"Or you'll what, Percy? Tell on me? To who? Mom and dad? Oh, wait, they aren't speaking to you because you're being a blind, moronic, two bit loser." Fred barked, sneering at his brother.  
  
Percy's flushed face became pale, "how dare you use that tone of voice with me. I am still your brother."  
  
"Brother? Hah! In whose eyes?" George scoffed at him, feeling Fred's disappointment by his inaction. "You may share the Weasley name, but you do nothing-nothing-to live up to it."  
  
"I used to be proud to have you for my brother, even if you do annoy me. Now, I am ashamed to call you so," Fred hissed, "get out. You're not wanted."  
  
The older Weasley had no choice but to leave, hurt beyond imagination by this reception. Inside, his heart felt crushed under the weight of their words. He had never dreamed that one decision would result in this miserable existence he now knew.  
  
As the heavens opened up and rain fell down upon them, he lifted his face to the sky, allowing the rain to mingle with his tears. With aged movements that seemed to come from an older man, he made his way slowly towards his cold and lonely flat.  
  
Percy gave a muffled yell when he was pulled into the darkness and dragged away.  
  
"Fred, something's wrong," they exchanged looks of shock.  
  
Dashing off a note to their tutor, they traced the feeling. Both fearing that it was Percy and wondering if the professor would answer their summons in time.  
  
The professor was, at that moment, enjoying a nice cognac while his sister read the paper when the note appeared on his desk. Glancing at it with bored interest, he idly read it before crushing it in his hand. Standing up, he grabbed his wand, "foolish boys," he growled.  
  
He and Septina made their way through the forest and apparated to the shop. Finding the door locked, Severus frowned and closed his eyes, relaxing. Using the sixth sense, he scouted them and traced their essence to an abandoned warehouse.  
  
"Cover my right," he whispered, blending into the shadows seamlessly. Without a pause to confirm her presence, he cautiously crept closer to the building, going down onto his hands and knees when necessary. Peering over a half-wall, they saw the Weasley twins reaching for something in their robes. Drawing out some firecrackers and explosives, Severus was disappointed in them.  
  
They were in a Death Eater hide-out and all they had to defend themselves were a few tricks? Had he not taught them better? He was over the wall and by their sides before they made their next move. "Silencio," he hissed, cutting off any sounds they might've made. "What were you planning to do with those, gentlemen? Throw and run, hoping to avoid any death eaters that are hidden elsewhere in this place?"  
  
George looked sheepish, for a moment, then his stubbornness reasserted itself. "We have to save Percy-even if he is a prat."  
  
"Did I say that you shouldn't?" he asked, his eyes studying the both of them. "I just think that you need to create a plan that goes farther than immediate distraction. Because, as much as I hate to say it, you both have brilliant strategic minds. Fred, join my sister and search the right. George and I will study the left. Be back here as quick as you can."  
  
Pointing to the wall, he waited until he knew that Fred saw her. "Get going, we don't have much time to waste."  
  
To the brothers, the search seemed to take hours. Percy's screams echoed in their ears, though they tried to shut him out. Every so often, they were instructed to plant the smaller explosives in the walls, tied together by a thin, webby style magic. "Are we done yet?"  
  
"It has only been thirty minutes." Septina whispered back, rolling her eyes. "Come on, we just have a few more meters to go."  
  
"What's the plan?" Fred blurted out after they regrouped.  
  
Giving them his most enigmatic stare, Severus replied blandly. "Your original plan will do."  
  
"But you said it wasn't thought out!" Fred protested.  
  
"And now it is," he slouched back and blended into the floor, moving towards the closest explosive. A quick glance behind confirmed that his sister had done the same thing. If she'd even moved away in the first place.  
  
George gulped, once again removed the firecrackers. Taking a moment to think, he and Fred imitated Snape and moved closer to the center of the room. The feeling of approval passed through them and they moved much closer than originally planned. Sharing a look, they lit the crackers and tossed them onto the floor in opposite directions.  
  
Delayed for just a second through the boys' experimentations, when they did go off, it created instant chaos. A cacophony of sound and smoke filled the area, blinding the eyes of the torturers. Leaping over the wall, they grabbed Percy's beaten body. Running towards the exit, they were startled when a travel broomstick appeared before them.  
  
"Go, you fools," a familiar voice hissed from the shadows.  
  
Once airborne, they saw the flash of one explosive before it set off the others in rapid succession. The whole building flared, under attack. People screamed and tried to get away while others tried to get it under some kind of control. From a distance, it looked beautiful. "Move it!" Another order, this one from behind but rapidly approaching, then overtaking them.  
  
George held Percy, allowing Fred to take control. "He's back. You-know-who's back. Save him," Percy stuttered as they passed over the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"We know. We've only been saying it for three years," George's reply was dry.  
  
"You saw ol' red eyes?" Fred asked, forcing himself to remain calm. The brooms responded more easily to touch and emotions, almost too easily.  
  
Percy's head bobbed up and down like a rag doll's. "Evil. Whispered things. Ugly, terrible things. Not happy. Not happy thoughts at all."  
  
George bit his tongue to prevent from saying something he, well, he wouldn't really regret but knew he should keep quiet. His mother would not be pleased-and he knew better than to think she wouldn't find out. "Where's the professor taking us, anyway? Hogwarts is right there."  
  
"I wish to ascertain that your brother has not brought back anything that could backfire on us," came the reply from over head. "As far as I can tell, he's clean. Madame Pomphrey should be able to tell if there is anything I missed."  
  
***  
  
Upon landing, Percy was taken to the Infirmary. "Professor Snape, I am beginning to wonder who is really our enemy. You keeping bringing patients to me," she teased, even as her hands flowed freely over the body.  
  
"I assure you, madam, if I were he, I would not be bringing my victims to you. I prefer them dead," his reply was typically acidic.  
  
"You need to learn what jokes are, Professor. It might help you develop people skills," she advised.  
  
"When I want advice, I shall solicit it from a professional-preferably a Slytherin, not a jabbering old busybody," he snapped.  
  
"That will do, young man. You may be able to treat your students in that obnoxious way but I will not have it. I am your superior, through age and experience, and you owe me respect. Curb your tongue or I shall give you the thrashing you deserve."  
  
Severus flushed, mumbled an apology, and left the room. There was only a momentary pause before Fred followed him to the Headmaster's office. "Sir? What are you going to tell him?"  
  
"The truth, to a certain point, Mr. Weasley. I do not think that we need to tell the headmaster that you both forget your wands." He slightly smiled, "in the future, do not forget them. We might not be able to rescue you."  
  
Fred bit off his automatic reply to this statement.  
  
"Good, you're learning. In time, you will be more than capable of taking care of yourselves." The gargoyle started to move, recognizing him and granting automatic entrance, "a word of advice, if I may?"  
  
He waited patiently. Fred slowly nodded, almost afraid to hear it.  
  
"Gain roots and exercise them, both mentally and physically. Do not rely on magic alone, that is a deadly trap to fall into." Letting his words flow slowly and clearly out of him, he turned and went upstairs.  
  
The redhead wizard watched him go, thinking about his message. It made no sense to him but he knew that was part of the challenge. As much as he hated it, Professor Snape had much that he needed to know. And he'd just begun to crack the nut around that knowledge.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"I will be, George, I will be."  
  
Next Day:  
  
Septina was in the library, curled around a book. Beside her sat Hermione, reading to her occasionally from another book. Every once in a while, they'd pause and the Gryffindor would compose a few notes. The picture was slowly, but surely, coming into focus.  
  
Draco quietly joined them, sitting by Hermione. They talked quietly for a few moments, then she turned the conversation towards what they'd found so far. "Ms. Snape?" He finally turned to her, hesitant to disturb her concentration. There was also a fascination in watching the way her fingers felt and processed the words, occasionally she seemed to be spelling things out.  
  
Septina absently nodded, letting him know she was listening to him.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy sent this to you," he passed a scroll over to her.  
  
Accepting it cautiously, she noted that Draco still referred to his mother by her formal name. "Do you know what it is about?"  
  
"It's spelled so that none but you can open it," Draco spoke ironically. "One would think my mother doesn't trust me."  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy trusts no one-not even herself. It's how she survives," was the wry response. "Hello, Severus." She broke the seal and opened it. When nothing happened and she felt no twinge of danger, she passed it up to him.  
  
His black eyes flowed along the neatly written script, frowning fiercely. "Ah, Narcissa has spelled it so that only when you are alone will you be able to hear the message."  
  
"How thoughtful," she put it into one of her pockets.  
  
"Fascinating," Hermione murmured, bringing attention to her. She read on, unaware of the curious looks they gave her until Draco poked her lightly in the side, "huh?"  
  
"What's fascinating?" he asked pointedly.,  
  
"Oh, considering all that's gone into reviving Voldemort, the way to get rid of him is rather easy. First, all connections must be severed."  
  
"Meaning?" the Slytherin pressed.  
  
"The dark mark and Harry's scar connect and hold the Dark Lord here. They need to be cut," she explained.  
  
"That could be problematic considering death is the only way to remove them," Severus joined them. "We cannot go about killing all those who bear the mark. There were those who were forced to join his ranks. Besides, it isn't practical nor is it effective."  
  
"Yes, and there are ways around it," Hermione sighed and pointed to something in her book. "I missed this, he could transfer his power to an inanimate object, nullifying our ability to find it."  
  
Draco turned to face them, "could you use the mark itself to destroy it?"  
  
"Explain," Severus leaned forward, caught by the possibilities Draco's solution posed.  
  
"Voldemort uses the mark to summon his followers, right? Theoretically anyone bearing the mark could do so, correct?" Draco paused, making sure he had that right.  
  
"If they had enough power and control, yes." Severus conceded.  
  
"Could you not then find a way to access them and sever the ties binding him to them?"  
  
Again, Severus conceded, "it is possible. But Voldemort would have to be occupied to such an extent that he would not feel it when he losses them. As you say, his followers hold him here. He feeds off of them, borrows their powers."  
  
Septina cleared her throat, "one problem. The true followers would give us away unless they were killed when the lines are cut."  
  
"The it would have to happen during the final battle," Hermione concluded. 'Does anyone have that kind of power at their fingertips?" She asked, once the implications of her statement sunk it.  
  
"If the Snapes' are to be believed, we do." Fred commented, emerging from the shadows. "Right?"  
  
Severus slowly nodded, "it would take work and trust."  
  
"And the four of us united could do it," George concluded.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
One word. It was only one word. But it shifted and changed the direction of their world. No longer could they be separated by house or belief. It was bond or die.  
  
It was a frightening prospect.  
  
An unsure chance.  
  
But the only one they had open to them.  
  
***  
  
A.N.: Lily will wake up. Finally. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Part 12:  
  
"Arise, Ruler of Dragons. The new dawn beckons thee," a melodious voice sung-it did not speak-from the foot of her bed. In fact, that particular voice never spoke, everything had its own song. "it is time to put off this unneedful slumber. Fate will only stand aside for so long." Now there was a gentle amusement in the voice.  
  
"The dragon has humor, which is a wondrous gift-in its own time. But now is not that time," soft. "Awaken, dragon, and put the usurper in its place." Unyielding.  
  
Green eyes, unnaturally bright with leashed power, opened to study the figure in the room with her.  
  
It was a man, tall and muscular, of sober face and fair countenance. The harp slung over one shoulder denoted him bard's status. Much as the staff revealed druidic training. He was dressed in a tunic and tights of rough wool, dyed in shades of gray. Around his tanned neck was a torc-a hint of an aristocratic heritage perhaps?  
  
His youthful face was surrounded by long, wavy brown hair. But it was his eyes that captured her attention. A deep, earthy brown, they were full of sorrow and joys. They smiled at her, sharing some kind of joke between them.  
  
"As I once summoned thee, so I do now, Pendragon," he smiled, curiously sharp teeth gleaming in the pale morning light. "Do not become so focused, you lose sight of your true path, child."  
  
Lily cleared her throat, "Merlyn?"  
  
A rich, full-bodied laugh filled the room, "certainly not. I taught the necromancer but I existed long before that time. And my parentage is well known-Taliesin, I am called and so remain."  
  
"The son of Kerridwen," she murmured.  
  
"She would not thank ye for saying so, lady. Great Lady Kerridwen is still displeased with me for robbing her beloved son of his birthright," he sighed, despondent. "I cannot say that I blame her. Nor can I say that I regret doing so. Slightly higher beings we may be, but still human."  
  
Lily smiled, "will you go with me to see the twins? I would love to see their reactions to you."  
  
A wistful look crossed his face, briefly. "It would not be what you expect."  
  
"You...you're the one who?" She trailed off, unable to speak past her shock.  
  
His head bowed in acknowledgement.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They would've died." It was simple and did nothing to disguise the brutal truth.  
  
"Why do you care? They are Sauron's children."  
  
"They are mine in all but blood." It was cold.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Nothing." His voice never changed tenor but it seemed to rise in authority and terror. "They are mine."  
  
She shivered, frightened. Who was this being of leashed menace before her? The terrible image disappeared as completely as it had appeared. In the back of her mind, an old questions reasserted itself upon her mind. Just what were the twins that compelled people to desire to own them?  
  
"Fare thee well, dragon. They shall be yours for a time longer. Do not abuse them." Taliesin made his way out the door, leaving as mysteriously as he had entered.  
  
Throwing back the covers once she was sure he had left, she rose and dressed. To Poppy's inquiring glance, "I have lingered here long enough. Thank you for keeping my secret."  
  
"You are not ready."  
  
"On the contrary, I am more than ready," she stopped and stared at Poppy. "Did I say contrary?"  
  
"Indeed you did," Poppy was cautious of her mercurial patient.  
  
"Peachy." Lily shrugged it off, moving out the door. "I must be up and doing, Poppy."  
  
***  
  
Taliesin did not leave as Lily had thought. He went down into the dungeons, peering through the walls, he found the two he'd claimed as his own. Shadows were their element and would love them all their days for midst twilight and dawn light, they came into the world.  
  
Eyes narrowing, he watched in concern as Septina jerked. A new figure, one he'd never seen before, left his place by the fire. He was surrounded by a glow of strong sunlight.  
  
To bright for his children.  
  
Yet, she was turning towards this man, even welcoming the punishing glare. Something was wrong with this situation. Instead of burning, she was warming. He would keep an eye on them as he had always done and hope that this situation was as innocent as it appeared.  
  
***  
  
"We must stop him before the New Year begins," she murmured in response to the unasked question.  
  
"My thoughts exactly. Sirius, I want you to deliver a message," Lily spoke as she entered the room. Sitting on the arm of Severus' chair, she leaned back, ignoring his stiff posture.  
  
"What kind of message?" he was wary of this Lily. She wasn't quite as he remembered, there was a kind of cold, hard certainty about her. And he wasn't sure he wanted to leave Septina to face Voldedort alone as he knew she must.  
  
Lily smiled at him, forcing down the harsher part of her nature for the moment. "Nothing terrible. You need to find Septina's other self in her father's world."  
  
"How will I know her?"  
  
"She will be known by this," a sphere formed in her hands, reveling a dragon necklace. It was much like the one he'd glanced once around Severus' neck before it had been hidden from view. "The charms that hid it here are not necessary there. The message is, 'prophecy once born is this day set in motion. Fulfill your part'. Do you think you can remember that?"  
  
Instead of answering that, he asked another question. "Why do you think she'll trust me? Will she even know me?"  
  
She smirked, "do you think I could forget you, Sirius Black? I will know you."  
  
He shot her a doubtful look, "but will you trust me?"  
  
"No. My knowledge of you is centered on what I knew of you sixteen years ago."  
  
Dark head shaking, he softly spoke, "and therein lies the problem. Once you see me, I'm sure to be dead in the next moment."  
  
"Sirius, I have little magic there. My position is much more restrictive, you have little to fear on that front."  
  
Lily reached out, her hand closed tightly around something in her palm. "With this, she will believe all you have to say." Uncurling her fingers one by one, she revealed a matching dragon. "Unite them and I will appear. Seeing me will prove you are from me."  
  
Hesitantly he accepted it, feeling fire trail up his arm. "But what about?"  
  
"You will return before he needs us," Severus spoke coolly. "Cease this worrying and get going."  
  
Sirius glared, opened his mouth, but was gone before anything was said.  
  
"I'm off to La Malfoy's for tea," Septina spoke after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"So early?" It was barely noon.  
  
"I have a few things to accomplish first," she explained. "Watch me?"  
  
"Without a doubt," he replied, clasping hands briefly. Severus watched her go, fear pulsing through every fiber of his being. He was not happy with this little gathering but could think of no plausible reason to intercede.  
  
Lily's arms surrounded him, "she'll be fine."  
  
"Are you sure of that, Lily? She's going back to the place where she was robbed of sight and life. Guarantee her safety, Lily, as the Pendragon. Give me a guarantee that she will walk through that door that same person she was going out," it was demanding. He faced her, fear naked on his face. "I want to hear the words. I want to hear in your own voice that I will not lose her again."  
  
It was not often that he was desperate-and fully vulnerable. His concern for himself was nonexistent. It had always been thus. This concern for his sister was almost obsessive.  
  
And it was the same with Septina for him. All their Slytherin survival instincts went into protecting the other's welfare with the result that they always came through. They were, in essence, each other's life's blood.  
  
Most of the time, they were nearly dead with exhaustion and pain. But they always came back.  
  
"She will make it, Severus," it was the dragon speaking, not Lily. "There is nothing at that house for her to fear."  
  
He said nothing, only clutched her hands in his. There was nothing to be done now but wait. Drawing him down onto the couch, Lily did nothing but hold him.  
  
***  
  
"Where's the mutt?" Bellatrix was suspicious when she saw only Septina at the door.  
  
"The letter specified that I was not to bring him. Would you rather he was here? I could rectify my mistake if it would make you feel better." She oozed faux sincerity.  
  
She was rewarded by a cruel smile, she could literally feel it. "Quite all right, Septina, darling. Where did you find him anyway?"  
  
"Grim found me-in the forbidden forest-and took a liking to me," she removed her cloak.  
  
"Septina! Cousin, so good of you to come." Narcissa embraced her in the hall, but it was just for show.  
  
"Narcissa, dear, from the tone of you letter, I wasn't sure I could refuse." It was gently sarcastic as she returned the embrace.  
  
The blonde laughed, but it sounded forced. "Oh, its good to know that you haven't lost your sense of humor along with your sight."  
  
"Yes, isn't it?" she answered drolly.  
  
The trio made their way into the back parlor, away from the reach of even elven ears. "Why did you ask me to come, Narcissa?"  
  
La Malfoy didn't answer, just poured them tea. "Why so suspicious? Can't we just have a desire to reacquaint ourselves with you? You have been gone for a long while."  
  
A disbelieving snort met these words, "fine. I'll play your game-for now." They spoke of inanities for a while, covering subjects from Quidditch to the Minister's new education plan.  
  
Bellatrix, who'd been mostly silent, broke in. "I don't trust you."  
  
"Anymore than I trust you," Septina replied.  
  
"But I do believe that you best understand what is going inside Lord Voldemort's head," she finished. "Narcaissa and I are of divided opinion, though no less faithful to him. It seems to us that he is not himself and will never be again. He's lost that spark of creativity, that fire, that used to drive him."  
  
"And?" she prodded, sensing the tea carefully for any hidden 'treats' before sipping and savoring it.  
  
"We want to know what you think. Is it wise to continue as we have?"  
  
"Lord Voldemort is no more nor less than he should be."  
  
"That tells us nothing we don't already know, Snape," Bellatrix snapped. "I did not escape Azkaban to serve anything less than the Dark Lord I committed myself to in the first place, not that you would know of it."  
  
"Ah, you want me to tell you what to do," Septina mused, "I cannot do that. It is not my place, nor do I want to be blamed for your follies. But, since you want my opinion, I think you should die. Barring that possibility, you should just focus on survival."  
  
"How are we to do that? Turn ourselves in? I have no intention of going back. Ever!" she hissed.  
  
"Calm yourself, Bellatrix," Narcissa soothed. "We did ask for your help because you have a gift, I'm sure you know of what I speak? What does it reveal of our future?"  
  
Direct questions always receive a direct answer, there was no way around that law. With a sigh, she spoke, "things will come to a head around New Year's. Whether we stand or fall, I cannot say for I did not see. The dragon has risen and taken fleshly form once again."  
  
"Harry Potter has come into his own," Bellatrix mused.  
  
"No. Lily's back," Narcissa ground out through gritted teeth.  
  
Bellatrix felt a combination of horror and satisfaction. Here was proof of Septina and Severus' duplicity, "how long have you known?"  
  
"Since this morning when she arrived," Septina shrugged, hiding her smirk behind the cup. "You are the first to know, I have yet to speak with the Dark Lord."  
  
"He's going to be livid, unless..." Bellatrix trailed off, deep in thought. An evil smile crossed her face as an idea tickled her fancy.  
  
"Unless?" Narcissa prompted, feeling chilled by that look.  
  
Her gaze shifted between the two, restlessly. "We don't tell him."  
  
"Betray the Dark Lord? Are you mad?" Septina exclaimed, leaping up. "I think that's a good idea."  
  
"Listen to me, you fool!" Bellatrix's hands harshly grabbed her arm, shaking her roughly. "If we take her out and give him her blood, he'll be restored to life and sanity. That's what he wanted in the first place, isn't it?"  
  
Septina shook her head, "not with dead blood."  
  
"Then we bring her to him alive...and relatively unharmed." Her smile went from evil to vicious, "and, with any luck, that brat they call son will be thrown into the deal. Imagine it, Narcissa, we'll be able to leave the lower ranks and stand at his side."  
  
Narcissa's eyes gleamed with lust and greed, "yes. It will be marvelous."  
  
"It will be suicidal!" Septina shouted, struggling against the tight grip.  
  
The two witches laughed at her, "oh, come now. Where's your lust for blood and vengeance?"  
  
"Unhand my seer!" A voice commanded from the doorway. Voldemort stood, wreathed in angry, vindictive power.  
  
Septina fell to the ground, never so glad to feel the presence of the Dark Lord as she was at the moment. Her head thudded with the implications of what had almost happened and she winced. What had started as a simple diversion, had quickly become so much more.  
  
Neville felt a hand push him forward. He went to her side and lifted her to her feet. Together, they moved to the safety of Voldemort's dark cloak.  
  
"In perfect place, eh?" he drawled, staring at them. "For what, I wonder? To take my place? Is that it, girls? You think I've gone soft?"  
  
"Of course not. We wanted to please you," Narcissa spoke with quiet confidence.  
  
"By undermining my authority? By going behind my back and making plane to steal my thunder? If I must lose my best and brightest followers, I should get something out of it, don't you think?" he paused, "Septina?"  
  
She paled, realizing what he intended to do. "While I would never presume to contradict you, lord, I feel that..."  
  
"Then don't," he cut her off abruptly. "Imperio!"  
  
Bellatrix and Narcissa snapped to attention, staring at him apprehensively. They were suddenly made aware of their situation, the danger they were in.  
  
"Wands at the ready," he calmly ordered.  
  
Two wands whipped out from the hiding spaces, fear darkening their faces. It was all too obvious what was about to happen to them. They didn't even bother to resist.  
  
:Face," he was bored. "Duel. And make it good."  
  
Compelled like puppet, the two began a fierce fight. It was a fair battle, the kind not seen out of the professional arena. Bellatrix had lost none of her snap fire decisions. Nor had time dulled her cruelty and aim. But Narcissa had good physical health on her side. Plus, she had studied under Lucius in the years since Voldemort's fall. Her husband had always felt that it was best to be trained constantly.  
  
Neville sat with Septina, unsure of what he was supposed to do. Though greatly saddened by there events, she moved to comfort the boy. "Only look faintly amused, he expects nothing but that," she whispered, squeezing his hand. "They aren't fighting for our entertainment."  
  
"How far will he let this go?" he whispered back.  
  
"To the death," she shrugged, "or until he's lost interest. It's hard to say with him." Her gaze was calculating, "they'll do this for sometime. If I know those tow-and I do-they will fight until he stops them."  
  
"Will he?" Neville asked.  
  
"Who knows? It all depends on how much of the conversation he heard."  
  
He responded to the unspoken question automatically, "we came in when La Malfoy asked about what you saw."  
  
Absently nodding to cover the rush of relief, she made no other comment.  
  
"Seer. Longbottom. Return to Hogwarts. I have no further need of you." Lord Voldemort ordered, moving further into the room and sitting down.  
  
They bowed," it is as our lord wishes." They kept their walk smooth so as not to betray their nervousness and relief at the dismissal. Once they cleared the house, they sped up, putting as much distance between them as they could. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Part 13:  
  
"Why did you come?" she asked as they shared a pint of butterbeer in Hogsmead.  
  
Neville shrugged, "he asked me to keep an eye on you, tell him if you behaved oddly." He sent her an apologetic look, somewhat ashamed of himself.  
  
She waved it off, "understandable. He doesn't quite trust me."  
  
"Yes, he doesn't appear to trust either of you. Or anyone. Anyway, when I told him that Draco Malfoy had given you something, he go very quiet, very still. Then he told me to inform him if you ever left the castle alone, which I did."  
  
"And he came. Lord Voldemort must be very suspicious of Narcissa to go to such lengths. Anything else?"  
  
Here the Gryffindor hesitated, but spoke up under the encouraging look she gave him. 'He killed off a few of the higher ups in his organization, it almost seems like he's purging the ranks of his older servants to clear a path for younger ones."  
  
She nodded, "Professor Snape suspected as much. He doesn't trust those who hid in plain sight, saying they were forced into his service. Nor does he feel safe with those who escaped, their memories of him being slightly skewered by their time there."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"He's going to leave himself with a bare force of followers to fight and protect him. The Dark Lord's completely convinced of his own immortality and he's crazy," she surmised, stiffening. "Run, Neville!" She hissed and pushed him towards the door.  
  
Trusting that Neville was leaving, she rose to her feet. Fingering her knife loosely, she smirked at the eavesdropper. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Igor Karkaroff. Still listening into conversations that have nothing to do with you? Hasn't anyone ever told you that that's terribly bad form?"  
  
"So is betraying the Dark Lord, but you don't seem to mind that," a voice hissed form behind her.  
  
"Ah, Lestrange. How good of you to come and join the fun." She drawled, not moving, "I must ask why you would think that I would betray our lord? It should be obvious that I am not."  
  
A cold hand traced her neck with a familiar intent, she remained unmoved. "Do you really expect us to believe that after seeing you with that Gryffindor whelp?"  
  
"You mean Lord Voldemort's new whipping boy?" she let the words roll off her tongue, allowing them to process them. Then the knife flicked up and into Lestrange's side while the mug slammed Nott's face.  
  
***  
  
Neville approached the castle and ran down the stairs, "Professor Snape! Come quick!"  
  
The office door flung open and without a word, the dark professor followed his nephew into the forest. As they ran, Neville filled him in on the events leading up to this mad dash.  
  
"Go back to the castle. Let Headmaster Dumbledore know what's going on. I know you want to help but you can't be of much use if the Ministry gets you. We'll need you to be the eyes, ears, and saboteur for us."  
  
"That bad?" the boy trembled.  
  
Strong hands rested on his shoulders, almost as if to grant him courage. "Neville, you can do this. I have the utmost faith in you. Gryffindor is your house for a reason. Hurry now."  
  
Eyes shinning with fear, pride, and something else glistened for a moment before disappearing into the fading light.  
  
Firm steps carried Severus into the bar and he pushed the door open, almost afraid to look in. When he did, he barely held back a laugh. Amidst the mess of over turned tables, broken chairs, spilled blood, and bodies was his sister, calmly walking towards him. "You know, I never realized how easy it was to divert the attention of our fellow assassins towards each other. All I did was throw a little fog in their eyes and get out of the way. Lovely evening for a bloodbath, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"Absolutely. Are you all right?" he asked, not quite covering his concern.  
  
"Never better, though I can't say the same for our friends. They seem a little dead, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
"Just one minute," Moody's voice startled them. "I have a few questions for you, if you wouldn't mind."  
  
"Of course not," Severus lied smoothly, hand on Septina's back. "Where would you like to begin?"  
  
"How about my office?" Briskly he led them to a fireplace in Rosemereta's and watched as they went through, following them after he made sure they weren't seen. "What are you doing here? We were led to believe that you were dead."  
  
"To all intents and purposes, Moody, I was."  
  
Surprisingly, it was the auror who flinched away from the blank eyes. "Want to tell me what happened?"  
  
"Do I want to? No. Do I need to so that you can cover my backside? Only because I have to." In as few words as possible, she spoke of her imprisonment, the torture, and what she'd done since her release.  
  
He fixed his eye on Severus Snape one she'd finished, making him uncomfortable. "Why did you not tell me of this development?"  
  
"Headmaster Dumbledore required absolute silence on the matter. I answer to him alone," most of the time, he added silently.  
  
"Come now, Snape, do you expect me to believe that?" he was skeptical of this excuse. The Slytherin may be known for his allegiance to the Headmaster, but did he honestly expect him to believe what he said just like that?  
  
"Yes, Alastair, he does." Dumbledore's cool voice answered from the door. Poppy was with him and shoved him aside when she saw the condition Septina's outfit was in. "Why have you detained my potions professor and his sister? The last thing we need is for Minister Fudge to see her."  
  
"Quit it. The blood isn't mine," she hissed.  
  
"Oh, no?" Poppy challenged the spy, "what of this?" Her fingers pointed to several long gashes on her throat and face, "what of these?"  
  
"They're only scratches."  
  
"Which could become infected, so hush up and let me do my job."  
  
"They were at the site of a call I received from Andy. I thought it best to remove them before Fudge's toadies arrived. But you can't keep this a secret forever," Moody growled, frustrated. In his mind, the only reason for secrecy was that Albus didn't trust him.  
  
"I don't intend to, things were spiraling out of my control. Very few know of this occurrence," Albus sat beside his potions master. "But this isn't the time nor is it the place to discuss this."  
  
"What of the owner?" Severus asked, turning the conversation back to why they were all there. "He will surely speak of what occurred this night."  
  
Albus gave a twisted half-grin, "Lily decided to handle things in that quarter."  
  
"How is Mrs. Potter?" Moody asked, opening his flask and taking a swig of it.  
  
It was only Albus' warning glare that froze the reply on Severus' lips. Once the flask was set aside, he answered with one word, "American."  
  
Moody blinked, "what?"  
  
"Lily has acquired a body of flesh and bones. She's also an American," Severus replied dutifully.  
  
"Do I even want to know how such a thing is possible?" he groaned.  
  
"Probably not, so we won't bother to tell you." Severus spoke, turning to face his sister, "you okay?"  
  
"Grand. You?" She asked, turning away from Poppy's ever tuned eye.  
  
"Hungry."  
  
"For food or vengeance?"  
  
"Blood," he deadpanned.  
  
"My favorite," she grinned.  
  
"Children, behave."  
  
Twin eyes looked at him, curiosity in the bottomless wells. "I thought we were behaving, Sev."  
  
"We are, you misbehaved earlier," he reminded her.  
  
"Is that what I was doing? I thought I was playing. Misbehaving is anything I do with Black," she mused. "At least, that's what he says."  
  
"Children," Albus warned again.  
  
"Oh, very well, Albus. There's no need to get huffy," Severus sighed, mentally sharing a mind eye roll with his sister. 'And they say I need to regain my sense of humor.'  
  
'May be our brand is just to subtle for them to catch.' With a smile, she directed her gaze on the tableau before them. "What do we do now?"  
  
"Trust me, only me." Lily answered, appearing in their midst, glancing at Moody apologetically. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you, Alastair. After clearing up the mess you so generously left for me."  
  
"I aim to please," Septina quipped.  
  
"I spoke with Pen*Dir, he who is the oldest and wisest of the dragons. The final battle is to be on the ground's of the source's choosing," She paused, "in other words, how do you feel about a field trip to the Hellmouth?"  
  
"I hope I have enough vampire attractors," he couldn't resist saying it. Though the others stared at him, appalled by this rather bland statement, his sister laughed and squeezed his hand.  
  
"Make sure you bring enough for me, Sev."  
  
"Always," he replied with a small smile. "Are we done?"  
  
"No," Alastair snapped. "I need to question the witness. Or are you the perpetrator?"  
  
"I ask for Mrs. Potter to stay as my counsel," she requested.  
  
"Fine," he was irritated and his head ached. Now the auror remembered why he didn't like talking to the twins, they never stayed on the subject seriously.  
  
Then the alarm sounded. He glared at his company, "you will stay here. Albus, I release Professor Snape into your care."  
  
A warning glance, then Albus spoke with quiet sincerity. "We will be out of your way when you return."  
  
He gave a curt nod, then was gone.  
  
Severus stayed where he was, eyes closed, mind searching. "Narcissa has joined her husband, as has Bellatrix."  
  
"Joint killing? Or?" she let it drop into silence.  
  
"Or."  
  
"Voldemort's cutting his own ties, one by one." Lily surmised, "I wonder if he even realizes it."  
  
Severus shrugged, "probably not. He's not thinking clearly."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"He'll hang onto us until the end," Severus answered, leaving the rest of his sentence unspoken. It went without question that the Dark Lord would take them with him when he left.  
  
**  
  
Considering all the planning, the fear that was engendered, the sheer number of years it took to build this foundation, the fall of Voldemort was anticlimactic.  
  
At the perimeter of the field, waited both sets of twins. A thin braided rope twisted around their hands, binding them magically. Dumbledore waited with his army, awaiting Lily's signal. The Potters had left earlier, drawing the Dark Lord after them like a beacon.  
  
"Harry will be fine," Remus observed to Sirius as they waited with Moody. He was worried by Paddy's blank staring off into space and pinched him.  
  
"He's a seventeen year old boy who has never really lived," he hissed back. "Snape was right, we're all cowards. We relied on one boy to save us from the nightmare we created."  
  
"Careful, Siri," Remus cautioned. "There are those who wouldn't appreciate the implications in such a statement."  
  
"Why not? It's true-prophesied child or not, we should never have laid the burden squarely on his shoulders," Sirius bitterly spoke. But he said no more, though the bile rose in his throat, demanding release. Remus was right, as usual.  
  
"What are you going to do about Lily and Severus?"  
  
"Nothing," he replied. "You didn't see her eyes when I objected to their union. I'd rather face a pack of rabid werewolves than try to change her mind. At least with them, I'd have a shot of success. Besides, Harry seems happy. Severus Snape isn't the same man I thought he was."  
  
"And Septina?"  
  
Instantly, his face closed. "There's nothing there. Leave it alone, Remus."  
  
"Nothing? You are a fool, Siri," he muttered, letting it drop. Who was he to push when his friend didn't want to be pushed? His friend, that's who. The professor was resolved to do something about the situation when this was over.  
  
From somewhere in the dark night, a shrieking tear was heard. A great roar sounded, a circling cloud formed-and a dark robed figure emerged into their midst. Black eyes stared at them before pinpointing two of them. Endless moments the three pairs of eyes stared at each other, one was harsh with the pain of betrayal. Finally, it spoke, low and hard. "You betrayed me," he hissed. His great staff whipped out and slammed into the two. "Why have you done so?" he questioned, towering over them.  
  
"We have need of you here, Sauron-and be warned. Do you so much as lay another harmful hand on them, your existence will known no beginning nor end of pain." Lily approached him, backhanding him. She was unsurprised-but still hurt-when the twins rushed to his side.  
  
"I was living again," he whispered, as he rose.  
  
"You were fading," she corrected harshly. "There was none of your former glory or existence. You were nothing. The ring deceived you as it deceives all others. Your children saved you."  
  
The dark trio walked away, not bothering to deny or accept what was heard. They were spoken. They were true. What need had they for words now? Fred and George exchanged glances and shrugged, following them.  
  
Pen*Dir and the elders reshaped the mirror and waited for their moment.   
  
In another part of town was Buffy with her army, battling to keep the horde of uber*vampires at bay. Giles was distracting the source, using various incantations he'd learned from the translated text. It took some doing, but they led them into the clearing.  
  
There was a faint trace of sulfur swirling in the air around them. The wind pulsated with the heat of rage. Lily smiled grimly, feeling it surround her. She embraced it, letting it envelope her before pushing it aside. "It begins. Take care, Harry."  
  
With the practice of months in their hands, Fred, George, Severus, and Septina, wove their powers in, out, and through each other. Burnished golds and shimmering silvers surrounded them, drawing upon their strengths, filling the gaps their weaknesses caused. Once the field was secure, George went to Severus, even as Fred went to Septina. Drawing wands out, they revealed the dark mark and waited.  
  
Harry watched, waiting. It was up to him to take out the dark unicorn. He feared to do so for only a desperate person would kill one so pure. But Pen*Dir had given him the key to doing so without endangering his own soul. The Gryffindor hoped he had the strength to use it.  
  
Out of the night, Voldemort came with his small army. Beside him, the unicorn stood. His heart wretched him, this beautiful creature was twisted. No innocence remained in her eyes and he steeled himself for what he must do.  
  
Lily faced Voldemort, Sauron aiding her ably with his inner knowledge of all things truly dark. As he fell, his connections snapped by the Weasley twins, he only had one source to grab onto. The Snapes.  
  
They felt themselves pulled away from their allies and didn't fight it. They welcomed the oblivion promised by death. Sauron watched in horror, these were his children. In that moment, blinding clarity hit him. Throwing the full weight of his power at them, he ripped the dark mark from their skin and branded himself.  
  
Twin shrieks of pain and heart rending anguish soared into the night. Black eyes stared blankly at the empty space before them as they faltered, then fell to their knees. Hands grasped together as sorrow battered them. Lily rushed to Severus, Sirius looked at Septina, wanting to offer comfort. Both turned away, shattered. With deliberate steps, they rose and left the battlefield.  
  
"Pendragon, your blood is needed," Pen*Dir's voice cut through the haze clouding her mind. She nodded and went towards them, letting her blood be used to seal the source. Never again would it be free.  
  
"Is everyone gone from town?" No one within the sound of her voice could tell that her heart had turned to dust.  
  
Buffy nodded, "yes."  
  
"Pen*Dir, remove us." Once airborne, her arms rose and slashed viciously down. Water lifted itself from the ocean and swept into the town, swallowing all in its path. Reaching into her mind, she removed something and flung it down.  
  
Flashing. Dancing. Spinning. It disappeared into the depths. "It is done," she spoke in reply to the unspoken questions she could hear in her companions heads. "Sealed in my blood forever. None shall remove the seal until it is time for his return."  
  
"What do you mean?" Remus asked once they were on the ground again.  
  
"The world is not ready for the return of the dragons. Nor is it prepared for the brand of power I hold," Lily was quiet. Her shoulders began to shake as she finally let go of the fullness of her power. "Severus. What have I done to you?"  
  
Sirius reached out, clasping her hand in his. "What you had to do. They never expected to live, you must've known that."  
  
Lily was inconsolable. "I betrayed them.  
  
"They knew what was to be."  
  
"Knowing and living through it are two different things," Remus quietly observed.  
  
George approached them, "are you taking about Professor Snape and Septina? Where did they go? To death?"  
  
Lily sniffed, "no. They chose to go and live their other lives."  
  
Fred was confused, "what?"  
  
Albus replied for them, sparing them the necessity of doing so. "They fulfilled their purpose here. Now, they face a choice they never thought they would. Stay here and build lives without their Middle Earth connection and escape. Or stay there."  
  
"I don't understand. Why couldn't they continue as they have been?" George asked.  
  
"I suppose that it was killing them to be separated into two lives," Hermione spoke.  
  
Lily nodded, then her eyes hardened like jade. "He's not going. I won't let him."  
  
"Shouldn't that be his choice?" Albus asked.  
  
"No," the red head shook emphatically. "This decision is ours."  
  
"Why bother talking her out of it?" Remus asked, not expecting an answer. "She won't listen." Whatever else he might've said was cut off when she apparated away from them. "See?"  
  
"Where's my mum?" Harry asked, finally joining them From the look on his face, they could see that he was afraid of loosing her now that he'd regained her. They could also tell the moment he noticed his missing professor and his sister. "Where's pater? And Septina? Are they okay? Are they together? What's going on?"  
  
Albus rested a hind on Harry's shoulder, squeezing gently. "She's fine. They all are. Severus is leaving us."  
  
"The devil he is," Harry snapped. Before anyone could think to question his intentions, he was following his mum.  
  
Draco shook his head, "well. That was entirely expected."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron demanded. "And just what are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"I'm on your side, Weasley," he drolly announced, moving forward. "And you should know the answer to that. Did you not hear how he addressed Professor Snape.  
  
Hermione slapped her forehead, "Pater. Its Latin for father."  
  
Draco nodded, turning to Sirius. "Why are you still here?"  
  
Sirius blinked, "where else would I be?"  
  
"Where you belong, dolt," he snapped.  
  
Remus smiled, "I have to agree with Draco on this, Siri."  
  
He didn't even pretend to misunderstand them. "I told you, there's nothing there."  
  
Remus shook his head, "everything is there. It has always been there. Why do you persist in denying it?"  
  
"Why do you insist there is something there?" He demanded, obstinately.  
  
"Your life has practically revolved around both of them since third year. And you faced a potentially life threatening mission in the very lair of Voldemort to keep an eye on Septina. Since she came back, you hardly ever leave her side." Remus lifted a hand, silencing his friend. "Yeah, I know. She needed you to be her eyes. Won't work, you've seen that she can get around quite easily without any aid."  
  
Draco snorted, "I never figured you for a coward."  
  
The Gryffindor didn't know what to do, but found the choice was taken out of his hands. Whether it was by his design, or another's, he found himself following after the Potters. It was a familiar spot. This was where he'd appeared when Lily sent him on that mission, the first time he'd seen Septina in another guise. Almost as if his thoughts brought her, he saw her standing betwixt the worlds.  
  
She didn't face him, "give me a reason to go with you, Sirius." There was a tiny, almost unnoticeable, break in her voice.  
  
Carefully approaching her, he rested a hand on her shoulder. After thinking for a moment, he smiled. "I've come to tolerate you."  
  
It was silent for several moments and he tensed, the smile dropping from his face. Her lack of reaction either way frightening him. Then, low and sweet, she laughed. "It'll do, Sirius. It will do."  
  
As one, they returned to Hogwarts. Pausing for a moment, he pulled her to a stop. She waited, knowing what his question would be. But she was not giving him an easy out, he needed to speak. "Where's Severus?" he finally asked.  
  
"In Middle Earth," she squeezed his hand, "with Lily and Harry. He knew what my choice would be."  
  
"Harry? Will he finish Hogwarts?"  
  
"He will. By the way, you do realize that I have quite a reputation to live up to?"  
  
"What?"  
  
She smirked, "you are looking at the new potions professor. And, believe me, I am nothing like my brother. As usual, the pupil has surpassed the teacher."  
  
Sirius groaned, feeling a great deal of pity for the students.  
  
"So, if you wouldn't mind, I need to get ready for my class."  
  
"Septina Snape, you are going to kill those students!" he hollered after her.  
  
Turning around, she grinned, "I can try."  
  
The End.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
You didn't really think I'd leave it there, did you? Shame on you.  
  
Lily and Severus waited for a moment before turning away. "Look at it this way, at least you'll be able to go back to Hogwarts as the dour potions master."  
  
Severus sighed, "I know. But, why him?"  
  
"Now, Sev, I have no explanation for that,"  
  
Holding her hand against his heart, he smiled sadly. "I miss her."  
  
"We can go back," Lily pointed out. On the plains before them, Harry laughed as he chased Hedwig exultantly.  
  
"No. I have obligations here to meet," he watched with her. "Besides, Harry deserves this. A world were he can just be."  
  
Lily nodded, "you're an old softie, Severus."  
  
He growled, but said nothing. Then, with a smirk, he spoke, "by the way, how do you feel about being a queen?"  
  
The End.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about the rather cheesy Voldemort defeat scene, my mind couldn't handle the strain of this story anymore and snapped under the strain. So, any guesses on who the twins are in Middle Earth? 


End file.
